Life after TDI
by Islanda
Summary: When TDI is over, all the campers return home, and life returns to normal. Until something terrible happens that could change the camper's lives forever. Do you guys want a sequel? Read the note, and review!
1. Chapter 1: Some TDI Goodbyes

Have you ever wondered about how friendships made at camp wawanawkwa would carry on? Relationships, when you possibly live on the other side of Canada? This story is about life aftwer TDI. This is my first fanfiction, so if the layout is scrwed up, im really sorry!

**Trent's POV:** When I left TDI, it was really sad. I was going to miss Geoff and Owen, the guys who could make you happy all the time. I was going to miss Lindsay, man that chic was so dumb. But most of all I was going to miss Gwen, a lot.

It was really hard to say goodbye to Gwen. I knew we promised to stay in touch, but a long distance relationship was going to be hard. I met some chics at camps before that I broke up with and all, but Gwen was different. Shes beautiful, and I love her personality. We just had a special connection at camp.

After Gwen left in the van going deep into Toronto, I just stood there waving, even when she was gone. I hoped Gwen would survive the ride home in a van with Katie, Sadie and Owen along with his toxic fumes-I lived all the way in Vancouver, so I was flying home. Some of us had said our goodbyes already: Cody, Eva, Courtney and Justin were riding home north in a van, since Cody is from Brockville, Eva is from Kingston and that Courtney and Justin live in Ottawa. The rest of us are flying home.

"You coming dude?" asked DJ.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute", I replied sadly.

**Geoff's POV: **I looked over and saw Trent just staring down the road where Gwen drove off. Man, I was getting really sad, because I was going to have to say bye to Bridgette soon. Finaly, Trent turned around and started walking into the airport.

"You okay Geoff?" he asked. "You're frozen on the spot!"

I shrugged. "I just don't think I'm ready to say bye to Bridgette," I confessed.

"I feel you man", Trent replied. "I miss Gwen a lot already. I'm in love with her. Madly in love with her.

"Ya, I feel the same way about Bridgette, We've pretty much spent the whole summer together, except for that one week the guys voted her off. I wasn't too unhappy to leave."

"I just hope me and Gwen are cool, you know because of the whole incident. I was getting some weird vibes from her on the final challenge, and she said she'd go out with me, but we never really talked after that", Trent said.

"You guys comin?"yelled Leshawna. Man, I just realized that everybody else had already gone through bagage check and that they were waiting on me and Trent. I walked over to the next open booth and then joined the others.

**Courtney's POV**: I sighed as we drove away from the airport. I was probably never going to see any of those people again, not that I cared to anyways. I would especially not miss Duncan, that ogre. But how could people vote me off so early in the game? I was my team's only hope! I was a councelor in training!

"So Justin, you excited for season 2?" asked Cody. I groaned.

"Hey, I could do without," he replied. "I might be going down to Hollywood for modeling next summer though," Justin bragged.

"Sweet gig man!" Cody congradulated. "I'm psyched to be on season 2", he finished. No fair! I thought. I did better than Justin and Cody so why wasn't I chosen for season 2?

"So Eva, what are your plans next summer?" I asked nicely.

"Why do you care you backstabbing little bass?" she said angrily. I decided I had better keep my mouth shut.

"Look Courtney, I think you should be on season 2, you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time", said Cody.

"I should be on season 2!" I yelled. "I was a councelor in training!"

"Maybe if you hadn't left Duncan on the beach with his sprained ankle, you would stayed there instead of going up in the parachute to almost kill us!" Cody complained.

"Leave Duncan out of this! I don't even like him. Anyways, he is so not my type." I said angrily.

"Then explain why you kissed him! Three times!" threatened Cody.

"He kissed me!" I yelled.

**Cody's POV**: This was going to be a long ride home, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Some final Goodbyes

**Gwen's POV:** "Ewww!" screamed Sadie.

"Was that you Owen?" asked Katie while holding her nose.

"Haha, ya," said Owen. Man, Owen farts just about as much as he eats.

"Oh my gosh, Katie look! I think I see the CN tower!" said Sadie.

"We're driving through Toronto genius", I said dully.

"Oh, remember when we were 10 and we went up to the CN tower and ate lunch up there? That food was amazing!" Katie squealed.

"Could you two maybe keep quiet for 10 minutes?" I asked. I'm not feeling too good and I have a headache", I said politely.

"Oh sorry Gwen," said Katie. "We just need to talk now, because we might not see each other again cause the show is over", she continued.

"I thought you said that you guys were next door neighbors," said Owen.

"Oh ya!" said Sadie. "Sorry Gwen", she whispered. Wow, I can tell why Duncan called them Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Idiot.

Meanwhile at the airport...

**Duncan's POV:** "What can I get you?" asked the server at Tim Hortons.

"Black coffee", I said.

"Decaf?" the guy asked. I shook my head. I grabbed my coffee and grabbed a seat at a table with Geoff, Bridgette, Trent and DJ.

"Sup dude?" asked DJ as I sat down.

"Nothing, just tired from the hunt for the million dollars yesterday. My ankle still hurts a bit too."

"What happened to your ankle?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh, well after I went riding on an alligator for the case, I tripped over a root and sprained my ankle," I started. "Then Princess just leaves me on the beach," I complained.

"She digs you," Geoff whispered.

"No doubt", DJ added.

**Heather's POV:** I walked into the airport washroom to fix my wig. Man, I hated that wig! Stupid chef shaved my head!

I walked over to Tim Hortons and bought a water bottle. I headed over to party boy and surfer girl's table.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked as I sat down.

They all looked at each other, and nodded. "No," they all said in unison.

"What did you just say to me?" I demanded.

"No!" they all replied.

"Hey, what did I ever do to any of you people?" I asked.

"You kissed me and told me that Gwen thought I was cliche, and that she said my music sucked", yelled Trent.

"Oh come on, I just did that so you lovebirds wouldn't form an alliance", I reasoned.

"As if!" Bridgette retorded. "You got all of the girls to vote me off", she yelled.

"Uh, that was the guys", I laughed as Bridgette ran off to another table.

"Bridge, wait!" Geoff yelled as he ran to catch up with her. DJ, Trent and Duncan started whispering to each other quietly.

"Hey gorgeous, could you go away?" Duncan said loud enough for me to hear.

"Ugh fine!" I said angrily as I turned around.

"Hey Heather, over here!" Harold called over.

I groaned. What other choice did I have?

**Bridgette's POV:** I couldn't believe it. My teamates, my friends had voted me off, I thought sadly as I ran to sit at an empty table. I heard Geoff calling to me from across the room. He ran to my table.

"You okay Bridge?" Geoff asked as he sat down.

I shook my head. "My own friends voted me off. I thought it was Heather, Lindsay and Izzy! How could I be so clueless?" I cried.

"Bridgette, I am really sorry for what happened, but I didn't vote you off," Geoff said.

I sniffeled. "You didn't?" I said happily. "Then how-

"It was Duncan's idea to vote you off. DJ and Owen agreed. I hesitated, but I finally agreed, but didn't vote for you. I could never vote you off," Geoff interrupted.

"But why did they want me off?" I sobbed.

"Duncan and the guys were scared of you winning challenges, cause you know, you're really athlectic."

"Oh," I said. "So they don't hate me and still want to be friends with me?" I asked.

Geoff nodded.

I smiled. "Wanna make out?" I asked.

"Definitely," Geoff replied as our lips touched.

**Is it any good? Please review if you have time, but if you don't, that's ok. I'll include some more different POVs next chapter, and maybe go back to some I've already done. I promise you'll hear fom Izzy and Leshawna next chapter! I'll post it ASAP! Again, thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Take off For some campers

**Okay, the people going home by vans are now home, we'll go to them in a couple chapters. Meanwhile, the airport crew is saying some of their finals goodbyes in this chapter. BTW, I just made up places for people to live. Oh yes, in this story, Duncan will be going home-not to juvy.**

**Izzy's POV:** "Oh, can I have he window seat?" I asked Heather.

"Whatever crazygirl," she said coldly. I giggled at the nickname she had given me.

"So, who are you going to miss most from camp?" I asked her.

Looked like Heather really had to think about that one, I thought. "Lindsay," she finally said. "My brother is too lazy to warm up the shower for me," she complained as she scratched at her wig. I giggled.

"What is so funny?" she growled.

"Oh nothing," I answered her. "Just the fact that you accidentaly shaved your head", I laughed.

"Anyways," Heather said angrily, probably trying to change the subject. "Who will you miss the most from camp?" she asked me.

"Oh, I'll probably miss Owen the most. He is so nice, and he's funny too. Oh ya! And remember on campout night when I dressed up as I bear and he was the only person who laughed about it later? I giggled. I was all like _Rawr_, and you guys were all like _ahhhh_! That was hilarious! I keep wondering why none of you other people found it funny! And remember the time when we-

"We didn't find it funny because you scared us to death!" Heather barked.

"Ah whatever," said Izzy. "Adopt a sense of humour," I said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" snapped Heather. I started to laugh.

"Ooooh!" I exclaimed. "Ready for takeoff!" I said in my best pilot voice.

"I thought you were scared of flying," said Heather.

"I am, but I just love taking off! I love it. It's just like the. Heather stared at me blatime Apollo 13 took off!" Heather stared at me blankly.

I giggled. "We are going to have so much fun on this plane, just talking like-

"SHUT UP!" Heather screeched. I laughed in her face. "You know Heather, you are really fun to bug," I said. Heather looked at me like her face was about to blow up.

"I am going to throw a restraining order against you and your big mouth!" Heather threatened.

"I thought you were already putting a restraining order against Owen's oversized butt", I reminded her.

"WHATEVER CRAZYGIRL!" Heather snapped loudly. Man, talk about Eva needing anger management classes let alone Heather here!

**Trent's POV:** I checked the time. It was 11:35. My plane to Vancouver takes off at 12:30.

"Hey guys, we had better get ready," I said.

"Yeah, my plane leaves soon," said Duncan. DJ nodded.

"Well boys, I guess this is it," I said sadly. "Keep in touch, and I guess I'll see you on TDA next summer," I finished.

"Here's my e-mail", said DJ handing his e-mail ti me and Duncan. "Anybody seen Geoff lately?" asked DJ. "He's my bud and I wanna say bye."

"Uh, I think he went chasing after Bridgette," said Duncan.

"Yeah, well my plane leaves in less then an hour and I still have to go through security. I'll go see if Geoff and Bridgette are still at Timmies," I said as I walked away.

Once I walked into the food court, I saw Geoff and Bridgette making out at a table. I walked over to them.

"Hey lovebirds," I said playfully. "Our planes leave pretty soon so we better go through security," I finished as I walked away.

"Thanks," said Bridgette. "Come on Geoff, we'd better get going," she said as she got up.I walked away, deciding that they might need some time alone.

"Hey Geoff!" I yelled. "I think that Duncan and DJ are looking to say bye to you, I think they're through security already," I said.

"Thanks Trent!" he yelled back. "Where you off to?" he asked.

"Security," I answered.

"Stay with us and go through, no need to go alone," Geoff offered.

I thought about it. "I think I'm going to find the rest of the campers and say bye to them," I answered.

"Well later dude," said Geoff. "Oh ya! Are you coming to my party during the Christmas Holidays?" he asked. "It's gonna be wicked fun, abd I promised Gwen I would invite her to a party," he said with a smile.

"I'm in!" I responded happily as I walked towards security looking for some other campers.

**Leshawna's POV:** "Lequesha!" I heard Lindsay call. "Over here!" she yelled motioning to her spot in the security line. Man, that girl needed a lesson on names. She was on my team, and in my cabin the whole time and she still calls me Lequesha.

"Hey Lindsay," I said as I approached her. "Has anybody left yet?" I asked her.

"I think Heather and Izzy left for Fredricton like, an hour ago," she said.

"Hm, no one I wanna say bye to, yet," I responded as I saw Trent walk up to the security line.

"Hey Lindsay, Leshawna!" he called out. "I was just looking for you girls," he said.

"When do you leave?" I asked him.

"12:30," he responded.

"Trent, you know it's about 12 now?" I told him.

"Oh crap!" he said why do I cut these things so close?" he said quietly.

"Here's my e-mail," I said while handing him a paper. "I'll e-mail you when I get home. "Later Trent!" I yelled after him.

"Bye Tod!" yelled Lindsay.

"It's Trent," I corrected her.

"Whatever," she said entered security.

**Ezekiel's POV: **As I walked onto the plane, I realized that there was a free seat next to Beth. I walked over to her.

"Uh, sure," she said. "Just don't say anything stupid," she warned.

"Ok, ok," I said. "Don't have a spaz," I said quietly.

"I'll let that one pass," Beth said angrily.

"Man, how come chics get pissed so easily?" I asked her. "I mean dudes are just like, whatever," I reasoned her.

"Ezekiel,you are such a hypocrite!" Beth yelled as she ran to grab another seat.

"Wha'did I say?" I called to her. Beth sighed and put her head in her hands.

**Sorry, I just had to add in that little Ezekiel part! Any suggestions on who I should do next? Maybe we'll go visit Gwen or Courtney again. Please review if you have time! **


	4. Chapter 4: Departures and Arrivals

**Okay, here's Chapter 4! I'll try to make the chapters a little longer-was chapter 3 long enough?Also, in chapter 3, I made a little error: In Ezekiel's POV, I forgot the second sentence:Ezekiel asking Beth if he could sit next to her. (In case you were wondering). How about we start off with Courtney?**

**Courtney's POV:** "Hey Courtney!" yelled my mom as I entered my house.

"Hey mom..." I responded nervously. I knew I was in store for the lecture about "the kissing Duncan" stuff on national TV.

"Sweetie, how could you just kiss a guy on national TV? I mean, if it was a good guy like maybe that Noah guy, or even party dude?" she asked. "But Duncan? He came from juvy!" she complained.

"Because Noah is gay and Geoff is taken by my friend Bridgette!" I yelled at her. "Anyways, is it really any of your buisness on who date and who I don't," I pointed out. "Anyways, I like Duncan," I said quietly.

"Well, I don't and I am your mother and I disapprove of your relationship with him!" she complained.

"Later mom," I said as I went up my stairs rolling my eyes.

**Okay, that was a little short-but we'll go see Courtney again soon! I just needed to show you where Courney gets her somewhat spazzy personality from-her dearest mother, who was just like her when she was a teenager! (I made that up BTW!)**

**Bridgette's POV:** Would this stupid plane just take off already? I've been sitting here for about half hour! Looks like I'm the only camper from the Vancouver area!

"Hey Bridgette!" I heard a familliar voice call my name.

I looked into the aisle. "Trent!" I called and motioned him to the empty seat beside me.

"Phew that was close!" he said. "I thought I was going to miss my plane," he said breathlessly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh you know, I ran into Leshawna and Lindsay not realizing the time, then Harold and Noah," Trent ended with a sour tone.

"Bleh!" I agreed. "I'm so glad I don't have to fly home alone," I said with asmile. "I was scared I would have to ride home on a plane for 5 hours alone," I said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I thought that too," Trent replied. "I never knew you lived in BC!" he laughed.

"Duh! Where else would I take surfing lessons?" I teased.

"Never thought about that!" he said with a smile.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm gonna miss the show," I confessed.

"Miss the show, or miss Geoff?" Trent asked.

I thought about that. I guess you could say that Geoff and I were going out, but Geoff wasn't my only friend on the island! I wouldmiss Geoff a lot, but I would also miss Courtney and DJ.

"Both," I finally said. "What about you?" I asked Trent.

He thought about that too. "I certainly will miss Playa Des Losers," he said with a smile. "But I won't miss Camp Wawanakwa!" he laughed. "Man, I wonder how Gwen survived there for so long," he said as his smile faded at the mention of Gwen's name.

"You miss her, don't you?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "I can trust you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded. "Don't worry Trent. I miss Geoff a lot too. I just hope after all you two have been through that you guys hold out," I told him.

"You and Geoff make a great couple too," I pointed out. "I just hope that Gwen takes back the comment," I said.

"What comment?" he asked angrily.

Oh crap, I thought.

**Hehe clifhanger! Don't worry there will be a chapter 5 tomorrow! With the answer to the clifhanger! And now briefly back to Beth, then I'm done for the night!**

**Beth's POV: **As I exited the plane, I saw Ezekiel run to catch up with me.

"Hey Beth," he said offering friendliness.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

"Well , I just wanted to say I'm sorry for insulting you back there, but I just don't have much experience with the ladies," he confessed.

"And why are you telling me thish?" she asked using her lisp.

"Because,well, we both live on a farm in the middle of nowhere, and I thikn we have a lot in common," he pointed out.

"That's sweet!" said Beth and she leaned over to kiss him. He accepted the kiss.

"Uh... I gotta go," he said as he ran into the airport.

OMG OMG OMG!!!! Thought Beth. My first real kiss!


	5. Chapter 5: The last Flights

**This is Chapter 5! Wow, I can't believe I just started this story Sunday and I already have 5 chapters. Guess I could write faster than I thought! Before we get back to "the comment", we just have to visit a few more airplanes! Enjoy!**

**DJ's POV: **As I scanned the plane for some campers, I started to feel a little nervous. I was already halfway down the plane, and I haven't seen a single camper from TDI yet.

"TJ! Over here!" a familiar voice called. I guessed it was probably Blondie, since she got my name wrong. I looked over and saw Lindsay motioning me over to the empty seat on her left.

"Hey Lindsay!" I said as I sat down. "Man, I was worried I was going to have to fly home alone," I said as I put my bags down.

"Me too," she smiled. "I can't wait to get home now!" she said excitedly. "Only about 4 more hours until I can go home and have a nice warm shower in my own shower," she cried.

"The showers at Playa des Losers weren't that bad, were they?" I asked.

"No, I loved the showers at Playa des Losers, it's just I missed my shower at home. At home, my shower is pink and the water comes out rainbow!" she squealed. Man, this chic must be loaded! I thought.

"I missed my house too during the summer," I said. "Since my dad died, my family and I are really close," I explained.

"Your dad died?" Lindsay asked. "That is so sad!" she said. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I just really missed my dad. We were really close. I grabbed Lindsay and started to cry.

"It's ok DJ," she said as she hugged me. "To cheer you up, I have a little surprise for you," she explained.

"A surprise!" I yelled as I let go of her. "I love surprises!" I said a little more quietly.

Lindsay opened up her purse and searched in there for a couple seconds, and then she pulled out Bunny!

"BUNNY!" I cried as I hugged Lindsay again. Early in the show, I found Bunny and I kept him throughout the entire summer, but when I went through security at the airport, the security guards took him away to who knows where.

"Thanks Lindsay," I sobbed. "I can't thank you enough," I continued.

"It was no problem," she said as she blushed.

"You know, some people are really misjudged at camp," I said slowly. "I think you're one of them. You appear as dumb, but I've seen you in a couple of challenges, and you're pretty athletic," I said with a smile.

"Aw thanks DJ!" she yelled as she leaned in and kissed me.

I feel so bad. I wanted to stop, but Lindsay was a great kisser. I don't think I ever realized it, but I think I have true feelings for Lindsay. This is so wrong, I thought.

**Duncan's POV:** I guess I was almost glad to be flying home on my own. Actually I was sort of glad to be even flying home. The only person I would want on the plane with me would be Princess.

Actually, I almost drove home with her. I lived in Montreal, so it wasn't that far of a drive from Toronto, only 6 hours or so, but the driver didn't want to drive out of his way to take me home.

I would miss Courtney a lot. Not only was she crazy hot, but also fun to bug. It's pretty fun though to watch her deny her feelings for me, but I know how she really feels about me. She's always been the one to kiss me, cause every time she kisses me, she just finished having a spaz.

I love how Trent thinks we sound like an old married couple. Maybe we will get married someday. Lol, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**Trent's POV:** "What comment?" I asked Bridgette angrily.

"It wasn't really a comment," she explained. "Just something Gwen said in the confessional booth that might've ticked you off," Bridgette said sadly.

"What comment?" I yelled. I thought Gwen said we were good after I was voted off. Man, Gwen was a really complicated chic!

Bridgette sighed. "Before we arrived on the last episode, in the Confessional Booth, Gwen said something about everybody, except for 5 people. Her 5 friends at camp," Bridgette explained. I could see where this was going! I thought angrily.

"Gwen's "5 friends" were Owen, Leshawna, DJ, me and Cody," she explained sadly.

"She considered Cody, who she called an annoying little brother one of her friends? And not me!" I said fighting back tears. "I thought she liked me!" I sobbed as I buried my head in my hands. I don't think I had even heard the comment yet!

I saw Bridgette come closer. "Trent, that was before the race, when Gwen was still a little mad about the whole Heather thing," Bridgette explained. "It's all my fault Trent. I should have just kept my big mouth shut," she said. I didn't blame her for this!

"But what was the comment Bridgette?" I asked here. This was bugging me!

"She called you a two-timer," Bridgette explained sadly. No way! Gwen knew what had happened with Heather, right?

"It's okay Trent, I know she didn't mean it. Did you ever hear her side of the story?" she asked.

I thought about that. Gwen never heard the real story! And she just saw me kissing Heather, I could see why she jumped to conclusions. Well I probably would too if I saw her kissing Cody for example.

"No," I finally said. "We never really got a chance to talk," I told Bridgette.

"Well, listen up. Here's what Lindsay said happened," said Bridgette as she started explaining to me what had really happened.

Sorry about the whole DJ Lindsay thing. Lindsay would be easy to fall for, and DJ does feel really bad because of his friendship with Tyler. Keep watch for more relationship stuff and more next chapter! (Oh yeah, and sorry I haven't gotten back to Gwen yet!)


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter Short

**Okay, here is Chapter 6! Gwen will be in this Chapter, and Trent and Bridgette will too. Oh ya, most people are home now, except Trent and Bridgette. Everyone else is home.**

**Gwen's POV:** When I got home, I walked into the kitchen and took some asprin. My car ride home couldnot have been worse. Screamer 1 and Screamer 2 would not keep quiet, and Owen kept farting every other minute.

"GWEN!" my mom yelled as she ran to hug me.

"Uh hi mom," I said while trying to breathe. Finally, she let go of me. I saw my mom walk up to a girl about my age. My mom handed her 10 bucks.

"Thank you Cindy," my mom said. "We don't need you anymore, Gwen is home!" she yelled.

"Good!" yelled Cindy. "You are a crazy woman!" she said as she turned around the corner.

"Mom, what did you do to her?" I asked nervously.

"She paid her 20 bucks everyday to pretend to be you," said my brother as he walked into the kitchen.

"You paid a person to actand dress like me?" I asked her. My mom smiled weakly in response.

"Mom really missed you," whispered my brother.

"I can tell," I whispered back. My mom has some serious issues.

"Mom, that is just sick!" I yelled at her.

"I missed you so much!" she squealed as I went upstairs. Okay,I would really miss people from camp, especially Leshawna and Trent. Okay, I'm going to miss Trent the most, but unlike my mother, I am not going to pay my little brother to be Trent until I see him again. Where is the confession cam when you need it the most?

Bridgette's POV: As I explained the whole story to Trent, I think he started to understand what had happened.

First, he wants to kill Heather and Lindsay because he says that Heather is just plain out mean to everyone, and I could totally agree with that. As for Lindsay, he hates her too, even though she hates Heather now. Trent thinks that Lindsay is a bitch though for staying with Heather for so long. I don't mind Lindsay, she's just really dumb, and I'd be pretty pissed myself if someone poisoned me with blowfish. I mean, Trent could have died on that challenge!

"So Gwendoesn't hate me?" asked Trent.

I laughed. "Trent, Gwen feels the same way about you," I said. "Gwen proably just said that because you guys never really talked after the incident, but besides, you guys made up during the race!" Isaid with enthusiasm.

Trent nodded. "Yeah, Gwen and I made up, and one comment won't blow our whole relationship," he said.

I laughed at that one, remembering all of Geoff's stupid and embarrassing comments. "You don't know anything," I confessed. "You should haveheard some of Geoff's comments when we were trying to hook up!"

"Like what?" he asked.

"You remember campout night?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, Geoff said I pitched a tent like a guy!" I giggled.

"Tell me another!" he demanded through laughter.

"Okay, during the cooking challenge, he said I look hot when I cook," I said while probably blushing.

"That's good, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I gave Geoff a little smile for that one, but then he had to compare me to his friend's hot mom," I said as I burst out laughing.

"Wow!" he laughed. "Hey, I think we're starting to land," he said as he looked out the window.

I nodded sadly. I guess this was almost it, Trent was the only person Ihadn't had to say goodbye to yet, and once I had, I would be going home, and I probably wouldn't see Trent until next summer.

**Justin's POV: **Am I ever glad to be home. Spending a summer at a crappy old summer camp was not my idea of fun, but atleast I got on the cover of a magazine!

Everyone at camp was just a statue of pure ugliness, I mean how can they stand not being pretty? I guess Lindsay's okay looking, but those huge eyes! Hey, at least they're a nice shade of blue. Good luck to the rest of them getting into a modeling agency though!

I'm going to go sparkle up and go to a local beach today. Maybe get a new girlfriend.

**Okay, sorry about the shorterishchapter, but I thought you'd prefer some rather then none! I'll try to update again tomorrow, but I have a little project due Friday... Please review if you have time! Any request on POVs for chapter 7 or 8? Post it in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Home

**Okay, sorry about the font change, (If there are different fonts) but my Microsoft word on my laptop is screwed up, and hopefully it will be fixed soon so I can't type on there now. I don't have the same font or size on this computer so this is the best I can do! Okay, in this chapter, you'll see the POVs of all the people that were requested in my reviews, so this could be the longest chapter yet!**

**Owen's POV: **Wow! The car ride home was so awesome! Katie and Sadie are fun to talk to, but Gwen was silent pretty much the whole ride. Maybe she's still mad about not winning the competition… maybe I'll e-mail her!

Dear Gwen,

I am really sorry about how things turned out during the race-I didn't want to win by sort of cheating. Anyways, you did really good on the competition, second is still really good! See you around or next summer,

Owen

Maybe I'll e-mail some other people tomorrow, I'm tired. But I bet Izzy is dying to hear from me. I guess I'll e-mail her before I go to bed.

**Izzy's POV**: Oh it awesome to finally be home! Well, even though the RCMP is still after me, it is still awesome to finally be home!

First thing to do! Check my e-mails! Ooh! Here's one from Owen!

Dear Izzy,

Great job on those marshmallows! I never knew a chic could eat that many marshmallows! So impressive! Anyways, I'm going to really miss you, since we live far away, we probably won't see each other for a while. Well, I'll talk to you later,

Love, Owen

I love Owen! He is so the funniest guy at camp, and he thinks it's cool that I can eat a lot of marshmallows! Even though he shoved me in front of him on the killer episode, I forgave him for that. Hey, I'm not one to hold a grudge, and Owen is too awesome to lose!

Dear Owen,

Thanks! I loved eating all of those marshmallows! It felt awesome! Great job on winning too! Are you still throwing that party? If you are, do you want to go together? Please respond ASAP!

Love Izzy!

Oh yeah! Maybe I should e-mail Heather, just to bug her!

Dear Baldie,

Like my new nickname for you? It will only last though until your hair grows back… then I'll have to make up a new one for you! So how did you enjoy the plane ride home? We should hang out sometime! See ya soon,

Izzy!

I just said I wanted to hang out to see her reaction. This could be interesting. I'd almost rather spend the day with Justin than hang out with her! But ooh, I can't wait for her response!

**Courtney's POV:** After dinner, mom finished her Duncan lecture. Okay, I know Duncan went to juvy, but I have the right to kiss anyone I want! And maybe I will miss Duncan.

"Courtney, phone!" my dad yelled from downstairs.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Bridgette from camp," he shrugged as he handed me the phone. Yay! Bridgette was probably my closest friend from camp.

"Hey Bridgette!" I said excitedly.

"Hi," said the other end. Funny, I thought. Bridgette's voice sounded way higher on the phone.

"Are you okay Bridgette?" I asked. "Your voice sounds weird," I finished.

"This is not Bridgette," said the other end.

"What? Are you some crazy fan trying to talk to me?" I asked confused. "I could sue you, for-

"Hi Princess," said the other end. I immediately recognized who it really was.

"Duncan!" I exclaimed. "How did you get my number?" I asked.

"I asked Geoff and he got it from Bridgette," Duncan explained.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "And it was a good thing you disguised your voice, my parents are totally against us," I told him.

"Well, I'm going to have to find a new disguising name," he said. "How about on the phone I'm Claire?" he asked.

"Fine," I said. Even though I didn't really like that name it would have to do. "So why are you calling?" I asked Duncan.

"Well, it's a way of talking to you," he said.

"What about e-mail or IM?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be able to hear your voice," Duncan explained. "Anyways, I miss you," he said.

"Well I miss you too!" I confessed. "But my parents will never let me see you," I said with a sigh.

"See, that's the problem with your thinking! Don't ask! Just tell your parents that you're going to see Claire," he explained.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea," I said.

"So when is our first official date?" Duncan asked.

"But how will I see you?" I asked him. "I don't have my driver's license," I said confused.

"I do," said Duncan. "So where is the closest movie theater in Ottawa to Montreal?" he asked.

"There's a Silver City in the east end," I pointed out. I saw my mom giving me the hurry up, I want the phone signal from down the stairs.

"Perfect," he said. "Just get a drive there somehow!" he exclaimed. "I'll meet you there tomorrow at 7," he said.

"I'll try to get there on time!" I exclaimed. "I think my mom needs the phone now," I sighed.

"Silver City tomorrow at 7?" he verified.

"I'll be there," I said with excitement.

"Bye Princess!" he exclaimed. "Love you!" Duncan added. I saw my mom march up the stairs for the phone.

"You too!" I whispered. "Bye!" I said sadly as I hung up and handed my mom the phone. She stomped down the stairs dialing a number.

My first date with Duncan… I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**Okay… so no Duncan POV in this Chapter, but at least he was in it! Now 2 more! **

**Harold's POV: **As I unpacked my bags, I thought about my experience on total drama island. I guess it was pretty good, except for those idiots pranking me. I hated Duncan Geoff and DJ! Why wouldn't they just leave me alone? I didn't do anything to them!

At least I met Leshawna. Leshawna is amazing. Sure she's big, but I love her. I met Heather there too. Heather may appear as mean, but I feel bad for her. I'll guess that she was kinda unpopular once, because she is definitely insecure now. But at least we're friends now.

"Harold get own here right now!" yelled my father.

I sighed. When I got home, my dad hoped that I hadn't done anything stupid at camp. I guess he's watching episodes now and he didn't like something I did…

**Ezekiel's POV:** I just ran. I guess I was scared of her now.

I still don't understand why Beth kissed me. Sure, at Playa Des Losers we became friends, but I never knew she liked me that way. I thought she liked Cody! I guess they sort of broke up at Playa Des Losers, since he was in a body cast for the longest time.

"Ezekiel wait up!" Beth called. I sighed. I guess I would have to face her someday.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," said Beth. "Should we talk about this?" she asked.

I thought. Maybe I could do it without pissing her off. "Okay," I said slowly as we walked into the airport together.

**Okay a bit of a longer chapter. I'll try to make them longer now. A lot of suspense building! I'll post chapter 8 ASAP!!**


	8. Chapter 8: The End of Summer

**Okay so no font change… yay! And sorry if in some of chapter 1-6 there are some words stuck together-my spacer bar on my laptop is seriously screwed up! I'll try to edit later-writing is more important now! Oh yes, I will try to make the chapters a little bit longer. **

**Trent's POV:** I hated flying. Well, at least the landing part. It makes your ears pop and gives you a bit of a headache after. Well, at least for me it does.

Now Bridgette and I were waiting for our bags. I sighed. I know the show has been over, for like a week, but now that I was saying goodbye to my last friend I made over the summer it made me feel really sad. I was going to miss everyone from camp. Especially Gwen. Man, I might even miss Heather a little!

"I think I see my bag!" Bridgette exclaimed as she pointed to her sky blue tote bag.

"Yep, that's definitely it," I said sadly. "And there's your board," I continued in the same tone.

"You okay Trent?" Bridgette asked while grabbing her bag.

I shrugged. Man, I hate when girls realize you're all sad and everything. It makes you sound soft, I thought as I grabbed my bag.

"Okay," she sighed. "I better go," she said. "Here's my e-mail," she said while handing me a piece of paper with her e-mail scribbled down.

"Thanks," I said looking down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again. Man, Bridgette didn't give up easily!

I shrugged and grabbed my guitar.

"You miss Gwen, don't you?" she asked.

I smiled and looked up. "Are you some sort of mind reader?" I asked her.

"No, but I miss Geoff too, and I saw the look on his face when he said bye to me!" she laughed. I smiled.

"It's okay that you miss Gwen. I know Gwen will really miss you too. Well, I do have to go," she sighed.

"Bye Bridgette," I said as I hugged her goodbye. I kept waving until she was out of sight.

I picked up my bag and guitar and headed for the parking lot.

**Oh ya, that hug was a "friends" hug, not an "I'm in love with you hug."**

**Lindsay's POV: **"Thanks for the ride Lindsay!" yelled DJ as he walked into his house. "Nice limo," he added.

"No problem!" I exclaimed. "Bye DJ!" I yelled back as I watched him enter his house and close the door.

"To your residence now Lindsay?" asked the chauffeur.

I nodded. We went onto the highway then about 5 minutes later we arrived at my house. Shower time! I thought as the chauffeur opened the door for me.

"Hey Lindsay!" yelled my sister Paula as I walked into the house.

"Hi Paula!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. "Sorry about revealing your secret on international TV," I apologized.

"That's okay," said Paula. We both smiled at each other and hugged again.

"I'm going to have I shower," I decided out loud as I walked up the stairs.

I got my pajamas and towels and locked the door. I got undressed and started my shower. I looked at the rainbow lights as I wet my hair. I missed you shower, I thought.

**Cody's POV:** The car ride home yesterday seemed to have lasted forever. Eva spazzed out whenever you talked to her. Justin was bragging about himself, as usual. And Courtney, who is apparently not on season 2 was complaining about it all ride home. I mean, I didn't make the cut either. I didn't make a big deal about it. Courtney was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I guess I would miss not being on season 2 a bit, but I could live without. But I would miss the awesome friends I made at camp, like Trent and Gwen. Okay, I have a huge crush on Gwen, but she likes Trent and I want her to be happy. I became friends with Trent at Playa Des Losers, and he told me what had happened with him and Gwen. I guess they're good now.

I really felt good about cheering for Gwen on the final episode. Basically everyone cheered for Owen because he said he'd throw a party. I thought what Gwen said was cool-she'd give Owen 50k like she promised and then save up for college. I mean, what is wrong with that? Owen could still throw a party with 50 grand…

**Duncan's POV:** I sighed. Where was she? She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago! Then I saw her walking up the road.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Oh, I had to take a bus from Cosmic Adventures to here because I told my dad I was volunteering there for the night so he would let me go to the other side of town," Courtney explained.

"What is Cosmic Adventures?" I asked confused.

"Oh, it's like this huge indoor playground for kids and my excuse to go to the east end, since I live like 30 minutes from here," she said.

"You know, I could have picked you up at Toxic Misadventures if you called me," I complained.

"It's Cosmic Adventures, and I don't have your cell number!" she yelled.

"Whoa chill," I said. Courtney can be such a spaz.

Courtney smiled. "Let's stop wasting time and go see the movie!" she exclaimed happily.

"Now that's the princess I know and love," I said as she kissed me. I love this woman, I thought as we walked inside.

**Beth's POV:** Finally Ezekiel waited for me to catch up. I ran up to him. Ezekiel remained silent, so I guess I had to make the first move.

"Ezekiel, I'm sorry," I said.

"Why did you do it?" he finally asked.

"Well, I guess we have a lot in common," I sighed. "We both live in the middle of nowhere, and don't have many friends," I sighed again.

"You live in the middle of nowhere too?" Ezekiel asked.

I nodded.

"That's cool," he said. "Maybe I do like you back," he confessed.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

Ezekiel nodded. "But I thought you liked Cody," he asked.

"I did at one point, but he has a huge crush on Gwen and I don't want to be second best," I explained.

"Then explain why you kissed him on the dock," Ezekiel asked.

"Who told you about that?" I asked angrily.

"Cody told me when his body cast came off," he explained. "But why did you?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, I was mad at him for liking Gwen, so I kissed him goodbye and pushed him off the dock," I explained.

"You pushed Cody off the dock on purpose?" he asked.

I nodded proudly.

"Impressive," he said as we went to grab our baggage.

**Heather's POV:** I saw my brother sitting at my computer desk.

"What are you doing in my room?" I complained.

"We share this computer, remember?" he reasoned.

"Out!" I yelled as I lifted him off my computer chair.

"Let go of me! Gosh!" he yelled as he ran to his room. God, I hated sharing my computer with that little brat. Mom says we can't afford another computer for him.

I decided I had better check my e-mails. Right away I saw one from Gwen.

Dear Heather,

Okay, I guess we're even now. Peace next season?

Gwen

Okay, how are we even? I barely did anything to her, and she put an ant farm in my bed and left me stuck in a beaver dam! I sighed. Next e-mail was from Izzy.

Dear Baldie,

Like my new nickname for you? It will only last though until your hair grows back… then I'll have to make up a new one for you! So how did you enjoy the plane ride home? We should hang out sometime! See ya soon,

Izzy!

Ugh that little bitch! I thought. She thought we could hang out? After all of this? Is crazygirl even crazier than I thought?

Dear crazygirl,

ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

Heather

Next e-mail. I sighed. Now what did Owen and his oversized butt want now?

Dear Heather,

How are you? Do you miss camp yet? I do. I made so many new friends there. So are you going to be nicer next season? Maybe we could be friends.

Owen

Okay, I wasn't even going to reply to that one!

**DJ's POV:** I watched Lindsay drive away from my bedroom window. I'm gonna miss her, I thought.

Okay, I feel really bad about what happened. Tyler's my bud, and I would never do something like this to him! At least I wouldn't mean to! I love Lindsay though; I mean she's beautiful, but also kind of dumb. All I know is that this has got to stop- before Tyler finds out. I know what it's like to be hurt like this; I remember it from when bunny ran away. This has never happened, and nobody will find out I thought as I drifted off.

**My longest chapter yet! Stay tuned for chapter 9, coming probably tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Day of School

**Okay, sorry about the slower updates, but I have lots of homework this week. Also, from now on, (unless specially stated) chapters will jump by weeks, so all the POVs in this chapter happened exactly one week after chapter 8, and 1 week before chapter 10. Just to make the story move a little faster…**

**Okay BTW, this is the first day of school!**

**Geoff's POV:** Okay, I knew I was popular before, but now I swear-I must be the most popular guy in school! When I walked into school, I was greeted by a paparazzi of students.

"Hey Geoff!" called my best friend Sam.

"Hey dude!" I called out to him as I gave him an air high five.

"Geoff, can I have your autograph?" asked a hot cheerleader.

I shrugged. "Why not?" I said as I started giving out autographs. I swear, I had been doing autographs for almost 10 minutes when finally Sam saved me.

"Hey guys, back off!" he said calmly as he stepped in front of me. "I bet his hand is getting sore," he finished as the paparazzi backed off.

"Thanks for saving my but there!" I exclaimed.

"No problem," he said. "I have to get to class, TTYL?" he asked.

I nodded. "Later Sam!" I yelled as he walked towards his locker. I watched as the paparazzi slowly begin to move away. In about 30 seconds, the only people that were left were my ex-girlfriend Mandy and her two best friends.

Me and Mandy were going pretty smoothly last year, for about 4 months. Then she dumped me, with the old line, "It's not me, it'you," then I never heard from her again.

"Hey Geoff," she said in her sweet voice.

"Hi Mandy…" I said cautiously.

"I just came by to say that you really changed, and that we're going to get back together," she decided.

What? I thought. She dumped me, like ages ago. Plus, I was with Bridgette now, and now that I think of it, Bridgette is much prettier, and a better kisser.

"Nah," I said proudly.

"What did you just say to me?" she said sourly.

"I said no, I don't want to get back together," I clarified.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat yourself?" Mandy demanded.

"I don't want to get back together with you," I confirmed as I walked away. I turned the corner and saw Mandy standing in the middle of the hallway with her mouth wide open and a blank look on her face.

"I see you Geoff!" she yelled. "I am going to make your life miserable here!" she threatened.

I sighed and walked away. Oh well, I thought. Bridgette is so worth it.

**Gwen's POV:** "Gwen!" I heard my mom call. I drifted off again.

"GWEN! Get up!" my mom screeched. I groaned and went downstairs.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up," my brother teased.

"Shut up," I said sleepily.

"Stop fighting you two!" said my mom as she walked into the kitchen.

"She started it!" said my brother defensively. I sighed. Why were little brothers so annoying?

"I'm going to take a shower," I groaned miserably.

"Are you okay Gwen?" my mom asked worriedly. "You've looked rather pale lately," she stated.

"I'm fine," I said as I walked upstairs.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright Gwen?" asked my mom again.

"Mom, I'm fine!" I yelled as I walked up the stairs. But the truth was, I was not okay. I know I had always wanted to leave camp, but now I wanted to go back. I missed Trent, and Leshawna. It was awesome to meet such awesome friends at camp, but would I ever see them again before the summer? I asked myself as I started the water. I had never felt so lonely.

**Harold's POV:** I stared at the ceiling. This was so annoying! The principal had to bring me into an empty classroom so people could get their work done. This morning, everyone was all over me! I mean, I didn't know that being in a reality TV show would make me so famous!

I didn't even really enjoy myself this summer. At camp most of the time, I had Duncan and crew pranking me! And then when I lost, I had Courtney torturing me at Playa Des Losers! I mean, I liked Courtney as a person; she was just the price Duncan had to pay for pranking me. Gosh! Idiots!

**Sorry for the short chapter-next one will be longer, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10: Phone Calls

**Okay, here's chapter 10! From now on, we will be drifting away from the less important people such as Katie and Sadie for example, and will be focusing on the more important characters. BTW, this is about a week after school starts!**

**Heather's POV:** "Hey Hate Her!" someone called out as I walked down the hall.

I sighed. A couple days ago during lunch, one guy realized that if you rearranged the letters of my name, it spelled "hate her". Now, every popular person at school is calling me "Hate Her!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I mean come on! I never did anything to them before!

"Hey Missy Bitchy," snickered one of my "friends" Miranda. I sighed. Last year Miranda and I were BFFs, now she hates me!

An unpopular guy walked by and slinked away from me.

"Are you scared of me?" I retorted.

He nodded as he ran away. I groaned. Stupid TV show!

Courtney's POV: I sighed. Dating Duncan wasn't easy. It was so dangerous. If my parents found out, I would be grounded for life!

On our date, I just managed to get back to Cosmic Adventures just in time. I sat in the entrance for about 30 seconds, and then my dad showed up. Thank goodness though-I wouldn't be able to stand another moment in that building full of screaming kids!

Our next date was planned for next weekend. Duncan was supposed to call me tonight to discuss it. I couldn't wait! I wonder what-

"Courtney!" my mom called. "Phone for you!" she said as she passed me the phone. "It's Bridgette," she added with a smile.

I groaned. I thought that Duncan had agreed on Claire!

"Duncan!" I exclaimed. "I thought we agreed on Claire!" I complained.

"Uh, are you okay Courtney?" asked the Bridgette's familiar voice.

I smiled feeling really embarrassed. "Yeah, fine," I said feeling really dumb.

"Oh come on!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Spit it out!" she said.

"Spit what out?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to explain.

"You and Duncan! Claire?" she laughed. "Is Duncan seeing someone named Claire too?" she asked.

I sighed. I would have to explain everything to her now. I told Bridgette about the "parent issue" with Duncan. I told her about Cosmic Adventures, and about our next date. Finally, after 5 minutes of explaining, I was done.

"So you and Duncan have talked since the show?" she asked. I think I could hear a stab of pain in her voice.

"Bridgette, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Well, Geoff and I haven't really talked since the show," she explained sadly. "Correction: we haven't actually talked at all!" she cried.

"Oh Bridgette, that's okay! I'm sure some other couples haven't talked!" I tried to comfort her.

"Okay, we e-mailed each other a couple of times earlier over a week ago, but it just isn't the same," she complained. "I mean, I've talked to Trent more than I have Geoff since the show!" she cried.

"I'm sure Gwen and Trent haven't talked much…" I reasoned.

"Are you kidding me?" she sobbed. "Trent says that he called Gwen a couple of days ago!" she cried.

"Bridgette, I'm sure Geoff will call this week!" I tried to convince her.

"I hope," she sobbed. "Well, my mom wants the phone now, talk to you later?" she asked.

"Definitely. I'll call you next week. I'm sure you and Geoff will have some sort of contact this week!" I said.

"I sure hope so!" said Bridgette. "Bye Courtney," she said.

"Bye Bridge," I said as she hung up.

Poor Bridgette! I thought. I mean, I would die if I hadn't talked to Duncan since the end of the show! I just had to make sure that Geoff got a hold of Bridgette soon!

**Duncan's POV:** I dialled Courtney's number. I sighed. Busy again!

"Having trouble with the phone Duncan?" my dad teased.

"No, but I have to get a hold of somebody!" I snapped.

"You know, your officer told me to send you back to juvy anytime, if necessary," my mom warned.

I sighed and smiled. "It's all good!" I said happily as I ran upstairs with the phone. I tried dialing Courtney's number again. Finally a dial tone! I thought.

"Hello?" said Courtney's familiar voice.

"Hey Princess," I said happily.

She sighed. "I wish you'd stop calling me that!" she complained.

"So who was tying up your line tonight?" I asked her.

"Oh Bridgette phoned, and I have a little favour to ask of you…" she said.

**Courtney's POV:** Well I'm not telling her the bad news!" I said sadly.

"You think I'm going to?" Duncan asked.

I shrugged.

"We need to find somebody else who keeps in contact with her, someone to tell her the bad news," he sighed.

"I think I know just who…" I said thoughtfully.

**Cliffhanger! I'll post another chapter soon, possibly with an answer to this Cliffhanger… Don't expect a speedy update though!**


	11. Chapter 11: A River of Tears

**Okay, chapter 11! This is on the same day as chapter 10. Please don't kill me BTW.**

**Trent's POV:** "Trent!" my dad called. "There's another girl on the phone for you!" he complained. "Are you seeing all of these girls?" he asked.

"No!" I defended. Gosh, the only 2 girls that had phoned here were Bridgette, Gwen and 2 random girls from school.

"Okay, if this is Gwen or Bridgette, I told you I would phone your houses from now on!" I said angrily into the phone.

"Trent, this is-

I cut her off. "My dad thinks I'm cheating on all kinds of girls that phone here, so stop phoning here, ok?" I demanded.

"Trent!" yelled the female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Calm down," she said.

"Sorry, I said more calmly. "Wait, who _is_ this?" I asked.

"It's Courtney!" she announced.

"Courtney… do I even know you?" I asked. I remembered her from camp, but we never really interacted. Man talk about random phone calls!

"Okay, I don't really know you, but that's not the point!" she said. "We need you to tell Bridgette something…" she stammered. Quickly, Courtney told me about what had happened to Geoff.

"No! That's terrible!" I almost cried.

"And you'll tell Bridgette?" Courtney confirmed.

"I never agreed to that!" I exclaimed. Why did they want me to tell Bridgette?

"Well, unless you don't want Bridgette to know, then tell her!" Courtney finished as she hung up. What does Duncan see in that girl? I asked myself.

**Bridgette's POV:** "Bridgette, there's a guy on the phone for you!" my mom called out.

Maybe it's Geoff, I thought as I quickly ran downstairs.

"Hello?" I answered happily.

"Hi Bridgette," he said. I immediately recognized Trent's voice.

"Oh, hey Trent," I said sadly.

"You don't sound very happy, are you okay?" Trent asked.

"Yep," I choked out fighting back tears. Was Geoff cheating on me? Why hasn't he phoned me yet?

Trent sighed. "Are you sad that Geoff hasn't called you?" he asked. Is he a mind reader? I thought.

"How do you know that Geoff hasn't called me yet!" I defended.

"Never mind that, but I have some really depressing news for you…" he said. Trent sounded like he was about to cry!

"Is Geoff dumping me? Because if he is, I'd prefer to hear it from him!" I snapped.

"Bridgette, you know Geoff would never to that to you! This is serious… something happened," Trent said sadly.

Oh no! I thought. "Is Geoff okay?" I asked slowly.

"No, something happened…" Trent almost cried.

Oh no! Geoff has to be okay, he has to be!

"Is Geoff still alive?" I managed to say.

"He's in a coma," said Trent sadly.

"No!" I cried as I hung up. This can't be happening! I thought as I cried myself to sleep.

**Gwen's POV:** "Hi is Trent there?" I asked into the phone.

"No, he just went out about 5 minutes ago to see this Bridgette girl," he said.

"Is Bridgette his girlfriend?" I asked nervously. Trent can't be cheating on me! He wouldn't!

"I guess so, Trent has a lot of girlfriends," said his dad. "I'll tell him another chic phoned him," he said as he hung up.

"It's Gwen!" I yelled, even though I knew he hung up. What if Trent _is_ cheating on me? I thought sadly.

**Trent's POV:** As soon as Bridgette had hung up, I ran out the door, and told my dad that I had to see Bridgette. Not wanting questions from my dad about the girl I was going to see, I drove to the corner store to look up her address.

About half hour later, I finally arrived at Bridgette's house. When I came from out back, I saw the back room painted the same colour as Bridgette's shirt, and there were posters of surfers on the walls. I decided I had better climb into her room, to not get the whole parent thing going.

After 10 minutes of climbing, I finally reached the window. I saw Bridgette sprawled out on her bed, her head down deep in her pillow. I knocked on the window. She didn't budge, so I knocked again, only this time harder. I saw her lift her tear strained face and look over towards the window. She slowly got up and went over to open it up.

I quickly hopped in. "Nice room," I commented as she went back to crying.

"Why are you here?" she sobbed.

"I'm here because I'm your friend," I said trying to cheer her up.

Bridgette forced a smile. "Thanks," she said as she sat up and wiped her tears away. "So why are you the one telling me this?" she asked. "And how did this happen?" she added as a tear rolled down her cheek. I sighed and went to sit next to her on her bed.

"Ok, so you know how we are all suddenly famous?" I asked her. Bridgette slowly nodded.

"Well, one morning, Geoff was leaving for school, and when he opened his front door,a huge paparazzi of fans and reporters ran in. He got trampled," I said sadly.

Bridgette started crying like crazy again. "So why are you the one telling me this?" she sniffled.

"Well, Courtney told me earlier tonight, and said that she and Duncan agreed that I would have to tell you, or you would never find out, and I knew you would have to know what had happened!" I explained.

She started to cry again. "But why didn't Courtney or Duncan tell me?" she sobbed.

"I don't think Courtney wanted to hurt you, and Duncan, is just Duncan," I said.

"That's it!" she said as she started to pack a bag.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to go see Geoff, before- she cut off as she started to cry again.

"How are you getting there?" I asked confused. I remember her once saying she didn't have her driver's license yet.

She shrugged. "I'll walk if I have to!" she confirmed.

"Walk all the way to Winnipeg?" I teased. "Good luck getting off Vancouver Island!" I said.

"But I have to see Geoff!" Bridgette wailed.

"I have an idea!" I said as I motioned her over to the window. I pointed at my motorcycle.

"Ride on a motorcycle all the way to Winnipeg?" I can't even drive!" she protested.

"But I can," I said.

"You would drive me all the way to Winnipeg?" she asked surprised.

"I'd like to see Geoff too!" I replied.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked.

I nodded.

"Let's bogey!" she said as she grabbled her purse and threw on her jacket.

**Leshawna's POV:** "Gwen, Trent is not cheating on you. You know he would never do that!" I said boldly.

"It sounded pretty convincing," Gwen argued.

"Look girl, I know Trent, and you know Trent. He would never do that to you," I said.

Gwen sighed. "Maybe I should phone Bridgette before jumping to conclusions," she told me.

"Good idea, call me when you're done!" I said as I hung up. Gwen was really jumping to conclusions! Trent would never cheat on her after all they had been through.

**Hehe, I'm evil. Hey, at least I posted this chapter for you. Please keep reading! This is just getting good. Also, I would love to hear your opinion of what happens next in a review… Again, I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12: More Tears and a Motorcycle

**Okay Chapter 12 already! Man, I just started this story like a week and a half ago! I guess I can write faster than I thought… **

**Bridgette's POV:** I yawned as we drove through the rain. I felt the cold raindrops splatter me in the face.

"Trent, can we stop for the night, and maybe eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we should pack it in for the night," he said sleepily as he stopped the motorcycle.

I hopped off the bike as Trent went off the empty highway to park the bike.

"We're sleeping here?" I asked.

"Got any other ideas?" he said as he dropped his bag.

I sighed. "Okay, let's eat," I said. Trent stared at me blankly. "you did bring food, didn't you?" I asked getting a little angry.

"I guess I kind of forgot that!" he laughed.

"Bring any sleeping bags, or blankets?" I snapped.

"Oh crap!" he said.

I sighed. There was no use starting to fight. "Got any money?" I asked. I watched Trent search through his pocket. He pulled out a few coins.

"I've got $4.25," he said. "You?" he asked.

I checked my pockets. "I've got nothing," I sighed. "Where are we anyways?" I asked Trent.

Trent pulled out the small map he brought along. "I think we're about 60 kilometres south of Kamloops," he said. (For those American, about 35 miles)

"I guess we're going hungry tonight," I grumbled as I pulled out my extra sweater and wrapped it around my bare legs and settled down on the rocks. I watched as Trent hopped back onto his motorcycle and lay down.

"Are you sure that's safe?" I asked.

"I'm not sleeping on rocks," he retorted.

"Be careful," I warned. "Night," I said as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I guess I was probably asleep for about an hour or so when I was woken up by Trent rolling around. I sat up, and saw the motorcycle's kickstand start to give away.

"Trent!" I yelled. "Get off the motorcycle!" I yelled as I ran up the rocky hill and watched as the kickstand finally went up. Trent still hadn't moved. Unlike me, I guess he was a deep sleeper. The motorcycle and Trent started to fall.

"Trent!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched him start to fall and watched him roll down the ditch. I quickly ran to try and stop the motorcycle from moving any closer to Trent.

Within seconds, Trent, who was still somehow asleep hit the ground. I saw the motorcycle coming straight for his head. Oh crap! I thought as I ran to try and save him.

**Trent's POV:** I heard screaming as I dreamt. The screaming suddenly got louder. I heard Bridgette's screaming as I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw the motorcycle come tumbling down the ditch and heading right for me. I closed my eyes and waited for death to hit me. I suddenly felt something strongly knock my body.

I opened my eyes and saw blood trickling to my side. "Trent!" I heard Bridgette wail.

Somehow, I felt no pain. I guess I was dead already. "Please tell Gwen I loved her! And tell all my TDI friends to-

"Trent!" I heard Bridgette yell.

"Huh? Are we dead?" I asked as I sat up.

"No, we're both fine," she said. "Glad to see you finally decided to wake up," she added as she felt her ankle.

"What happened to your ankle?" I asked shocked.

"You were really having a weird dream, weren't you?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I remember my motorcycle coming down the ditch and-" I finally realized that I wasn't on the soft padded seat of my motorcycle anymore, but on the ground with Bridgette.

"Trent! It really happened!" she told me. I finally looked over and saw my motorcycle on the ground.

I quickly ran over to the motorcycle and put it back up on the kickstand.

"Why didn't you save the motorcycle?" I demanded as I walked over and lay back down on it.

"Are you completely dumb?" said Bridgette sounding really annoyed. "I saved you from getting killed by your motorcycle, because you just _had_ to sleep on it!" Bridgette snapped.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "So what did happen to your ankle?" I asked Bridgette concerned.

"Well if you must know, I used it to kick away the motorcycle that was aiming for your head!" she said sounding a little annoyed. "Now can we please go back to sleep?" Bridgette begged.

"Yeah, but I think we should go a little farther from the road, just in case some of those rocks fall," I said.

"What way?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"Into the woods a bit," I suggested.

"The woods?" she asked terrified.

"Yeah, not far though, just probably a one minute walk into the woods," I said.

"Okay," she said nervously as she sneezed. I just remembered that Bridgette was scared of being left alone in the woods.

"Come on, it'll be okay," I said as I grabbed my backpack.

"Okay," she said reluctantly as she got up. She immediately fell down again with a shriek of pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I ran over to her.

"My ankle…" she wailed as she tried to get up again but failed. "Where's my first aid kit when I need it?" she mumbled in pain. She quickly felt her ankle. "I think it's just a bad sprain," she said relieved.

"How long will it take to heal?" I asked,

Bridgette shrugged. "I'm not a doctor," she sighed. "I don't think I should walk on it though," she added as she reached for her purse. I quickly got up and grabbed it for her.

"How are we going to keep going?" Bridgette said with a shiver as she sneezed again.

"First, we are going away from the highway and into the woods," I said.

"But how?" Bridgette asked.

"Hop on!" I said as I helped her up and on to my back. We walked into the woods for about a minute. I gently put her down.

"Thanks," she said as she wrapped her sweater around her ankle and sneezed again. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. I saw her shiver.

"Bridgette you're freezing!" I gasped.

Bridgette shrugged as she started to cry.

"Bridgette, it's going to be okay, your ankle will heal, and I won't leave you alone in the forest," I tried to comfort her.

Bridgette kept crying. "Well, I was just feeling sorry for myself, and then I thought about Geoff and- Bridgette burst out crying again.

"Don't worry Bridgette!" I said as I hugged her and tried to warm her up.

"I'm really worried though-what if I never see Geoff again?" she sobbed.

"We'll drive some more tomorrow, and before you know it we'll be in Winnipeg," I said. I just hoped we could get there in that amount of time.

"I guess," she sobbed as she drifted off to sleep.

**Gwen's POV:** "So you don't know where she is?" I asked Bridgette's mom.

"No," she just left me a note and disappeared with some guy I don't know, Tran, I think?" she said. Trent, I thought as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Does she have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, here's the number," said Bridgette's mom as she gave me the number.

"Thanks," I said sadly as I hung up. Trent _is_ cheating on me! I thought.

**Phew! Chapter 12 done. Thanks for the great reviews everyone! But don't expect a chapter 13 tomorrow-50/50 chance. **


	13. Chapter 13: More Tears, More Phone Calls

**Sorry that I'm only writing about a couple of campers-I'll try to add in more this chapter or the next. And sorry for the long update-I finished my book report though, so more time to write! Also, I made some youtube videos for TDI, check them out! My user on youtube is bananasfasta. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Bridgette's POV:** When the sun started to rise, I heard my phone ringing. "Trent, could you get that?" I asked. No answer. I guess Trent is a really deep sleeper. I reached over and grabbed my purse and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Hi Bridgette, glad I could finally get a hold of you," Gwen answered sounding a little angry.

"What do you mean, finally get a hold of me?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Bridgette! I know what you're up to!" Gwen yelled.

"You do?" I asked.

"Ya," she answered annoyed. You're up to stealing my boyfriend, Gwen thought to herself.

I started to cry a bit. "Gwen, can we talk later, I'm really tired and I have to wake Trent up. Then we'll get going again," I said.

"Bye then!" yelled Gwen as she hung up angrily. What's up with her? I thought as I closed my phone.

"Trent, wake up!" I said as I elbowed him lightly as I sneezed. I guess I am catching something, I thought.

"Trent! Wake up!" I yelled. How did this guy get up on the island? I asked myself. Trent still didn't move. I grabbed his backpack and threw it at his stomach.

"Ugh…", Trent mumbled as he rolled over. I threw his bag at him again.

"What?" Trent asked.

"Time to get up!" I said with some enthusiasm.

Trent sighed as he sat up and grabbed his bag. "What time is it?" he yawned.

"7 am!" I shouted.

"Well, can't we go back to sleep?" he asked sleepily.

"No, we have to get going and we are buying some cereal somewhere," I decided as I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. Trent groaned as he walked over to start the bike.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" I remarked.

"I guess you could say that," he grinned.

I laughed. "Oh ya, before you woke up, Gwen phoned," I explained. "She sounded a little… upset," I added.

"I guess I better call her back, eh?" he said. "Can I use your phone?" he asked.

I nodded as I threw Trent my phone. Trent dialed Gwen's number. "Busy," he sighed. "I'll try again later," he said as we hopped on the bike on drove off.

**Leshawna's POV:** "Are you sure that's what Bridgette said?" I asked.

"Yeah," Gwen sobbed. "Bridgette said we have to get going and started to cry a bit," she cried.

"Oh wait till I get my hands on that boy!" I yelled. "Not only is he cheating on you, but he is hurting Bridgette too!" I yelled.

"Should we tell Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think we should tell him, leave it to his friends," I said. "Who is his closest friend from camp?" I asked Gwen.

"I'd say Duncan or DJ," Gwen responded. "How about we each phone one of them?" she proposed.

"Got it!" I said. "I'll get DJ," I decided.

Gwen sighed. "And that will leave me with my good friend Duncan," Gwen said with sarcasm.

"I'll call you later with my news girl, bye!" I said as I hung up.

**Courtney's POV:** I heard Duncan's phone ringing. For a moment our lips broke apart.

"Could you get that Courtney?" Duncan asked.

I nodded as I answered his phone. "Hello?" I panted.

"Courtney?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah," I told her.

"Is Duncan there?" she asked.

"Uh, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Gwen, she responded. "Give me my phone Princess!" Duncan yelled.

"Okay, here's Duncan," I said as I passed him the phone. I waited in silence as he talked.

"No well Geoff… he's in a coma," I heard him say. Silence.

"Well we didn't want to tell her!" he exclaimed. Silence.

"No, I don't know why…" Silence.

"I don't think Trent and Bridgette are cheating on you," Silence.

"Well I don't know why they're not at home either!" Silence. Then Duncan hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Gwen thinks that Trent is cheating on her with Bridgette," Duncan exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Oh they ran off…" he trailed off. "Long story," Duncan concluded.

"Long story that I don't want to hear," I sighed. "I'll phone Bridgette later, now where were we?" I asked as our lips locked again.

**DJ's POV:** "Leshawna?" I asked wondering who was on the phone.

"Yeah," she answered. "I need you to tell Geoff something," she said. I immediately burst into tears.

"DJ? You okay?" asked Leshawna.

"Yeah," I sniffled. "I just hope the dude's doing okay…" he trailed off.

"DJ, I know you guys were close friends at camp, but-

I started to cry again. "Yeah, he was my closest bud at camp, and I might never see him again…" I sobbed.

"DJ relax, you'll see Geoff next season," Leshawna said reassuringly.

I started to cry a bit more. I heard my mom call me for dinner. "Look, I have to go," I explained as I hung up crying and headed downstairs for dinner.

Gwen's POV: Once I stopped talking to Duncan, I flopped. I couldn't believe it! Why couldn't someone mean like Heather get stuck in a coma instead of Geoff? Geoff was so nice on the island… I heard my phone start to ring. I quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping it was Leshawna.

"Hey Gwen!" said Leshawna.

"Any luck?" I asked her.

"No, DJ just really misses Geoff, saying he might never see him again and he cried and all…" said Leshawna as she trailed off.

"Did DJ not tell you about Geoff?" I asked Leshawna.

"What happened to Geoff?" Leshawna asked concerned.

I gulped. "He's in a coma," I said slowly.

"No way!" said Leshawna with pain in her voice. "How?" she asked.

"I don't know-BEEP BEEP- I think I have another call coming through, hold on.

"Hello?" I asked wondering if it was Bridgette phoning back.

"Hey Gwen!" I heard Trent say. "Bridgette told me you phoned this morning," Trent explained.

"Yeah, I did. Where the hell are you guys? And why are you cheating on me?" I yelled.

"Hey! Where did you hear that?" Trent defended.

"Well, you guys run off, apparently have to get going…" I broke off with tears in my eyes.

"Well, we're on our way to Winnipeg to see Geoff," Trent explained.

"Oh," I remarked rudely. "Then why was Bridgette crying this morning? Or why did she say you guys had to "get going"? Or why-

"Gwen! Bridgette is really upset about Geoff… I don't even want to think about what would happen to me if that was you. We had to get on our way to Winnipeg," Trent explained.

"Were you guys making out then?" I asked.

"No!" Trent yelled. "Why would you think that?" he said more calmly.

"Well, I thought you guys ran off together to be a couple because your dad said-

Trent laughed. "Don't listen to my dad. He gets mad whenever girls call," Trent explained. "Now are we good?" Trent asked.

"Yes," I said a little embarrassed.

"Bridgette and I are just friend. We'll never be more then that. Now we have to get driving to Winnipeg," Trent said dismissively.

"Wait!" I said quickly. "Where are you guys?" I asked.

"We're almost in Calgary," Trent responded. "Hold on," he said.

"Hey Gwen!" said Bridgette.

"Oh hey Bridgette," I replied.

"Gwen, how could you think that? You know Trent would never cheat on you, and I'm one of your closest camp friends. Don't you trust me?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Well, Trent has cheated on me before-

"Gwen, we all know that Heather sweet talked him," Bridgette interrupted. "Don't you trust him?" she asked.

"I guess I should trust him," I sighed.

"Well, we better be on our way. We better find somewhere to sleep. Somewhere comfortable for Trent," Bridgette added.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Well, your dear boyfriend almost killed himself last night-

"How?" I demanded. "Is he okay?" I asked quickly.

"Okay, Trent wanted to sleep on his motorcycle-

"You guys are going to Winnipeg on a motorcycle?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette replied.

"Oh dear god!" I exclaimed. "So after he slept on his motorcycle?" I asked curious.

"Well, the kickstand started to wobble, so I tried to wake sleeping beauty up, but then they both started rolling down the ditch-

"You and Trent slept in a ditch?" I asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette responded.

"Hello? Hotel!" I exclaimed.

"We have less than a dollar left with us," Bridgette explained.

"Are you guys complete imbeciles?" I yelled.

"No! Okay, back to the story. The motorcycle was aiming for Trent's head, and I thought there would be a very unhappy Gwen if I had to call her saying her boyfriend got killed by his motorcycle, so I kicked it out of the way," Bridgette explained.

"You kicked it out of the way?" I asked. How? I wondered.

"With my foot," she explained.

"Wow! If I did that I would probably sprain or break my ankle! I exclaimed.

"Well, my ankle is pretty badly sprained, maybe broken," Bridgette confessed.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You and Trent are riding to Winnipeg on a motorcycle, with no money, a possibly broken ankle and two empty brains?" I teasaed.

"Bridgette sighed. "Pretty much," she said sounding a little embarrassed.

"Well, good luck with your trip!" I said.

"Talk to you later Gwen!" Bridgette exclaimed as she hung up.

Oh crap! I thought. I think I had kept Leshawna on hold all this time! BEEP BEEP

"Leshawna, I'm so sorry I kept you on hold for so long," I apologized.

"Girl, I don't mind, but you are gonna tell me why!" Leshawna decided.

I giggled. "Okay," I gave in.

I'll try to have chapter 14 up faster than chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	14. Chapter 14: A drive to Winnipeg

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed chapter 13! Here is chapter 14. I thought this would be a good time to tell you that there are only going to be 4 or 5 more chapters in this story…I hope to have this finished by Christmas, then I'll start my next fanfic! Well, here is chapter 14.**

**Trent's POV:** I felt something hard hit my stomach. I opened my eyes and heard Bridgette yelling at me and saw my backpack on my stomach.

I sat up. "What?" I asked angrily as I rolled onto the road. Last night instead of sleeping in a ditch, I found a country road to park and sleep alongside. There was a house nearby, but it looked abandoned.

"Oh! Glad to see that sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up!" Bridgette replied.

I sighed. That was Bridgette's new nickname for me. "Was the backpack necessary?" I asked.

"Yep," she said smiling. "You wouldn't wake up," Bridgette explained.

"Well sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever, let's eat, then leave," Bridgette sighed. I grabbed our box of Rice Krispies from my bag.

I grabbed a handful of cereal. "Man, this is worse than campout night!" I exclaimed.

"Campout night was unpleasant…" said Bridgette.

"I thought the bass did fine on campout night," I said surprised.

"Are you kidding me?" Bridgette laughed. "I accidentally burned down our tent! I thought you guys did fine," she giggled.

"Well, we were until Izzy dressed up as a bear-

"Izzy dressed up as a bear?" Bridgette asked.

I nodded. "She was really crazy," I explained. "Then a real bear showed up," I added.

"No way! Bridgette exclaimed.

"And I was stuck on a branch with Heather," I added with a sour tone at the end.

Bridgette took one last handful of cereal then sneezed. "We'd best be off," she commented.

I nodded. Suddenly I heard a growl behind us. I turned around and came face to face with a bear. "Run!" I screamed.

"I can't!" Bridgette reminded me. I sighed and ran to grab her. I picked her up and hoisted her onto my shoulders and ran up a nearby tree.

"We're going to die!" Bridgette squealed as I put her down.

"No, we'll just wait for it to go away," I said trying to calm her down.

Suddenly, I heard the crackle of a gun. Moments later, the bear dropped dead. I saw a bullet aiming or us. Bridgette screamed and grabbed onto me.

"Okay, we're gonna die!" I screamed as Bridgette and I grabbed on to each other. I saw the bullet come closer, and then I just felt pain as I passed out.

**Gwen's POV:** Once I had stopped talking to Leshawna, I lay down on my bed and sighed. There was no way I could wait till Geoff's party to see Trent-or if Geoff is still alive then, that is.

I need to see Trent, now I thought. I wonder how he and Bridgette are doing, and if they were still just friends. I also wished I could see somebody. Apart from Owen that is. Turns out Owen just moved, and we ended up going to the same school.

I wonder how Geoff is doing too. I mean, as much as I don't trust Bridgette right now, I feel bad for her. I would be pretty sad too if my boyfriend was in a coma. I need someway to get to Winnipeg. Or somewhere where I could see Trent.

**Courtney's POV:** "I guess the king and queen picked a good weekend to go away," I heard Duncan say.

"What did you just call my parents?" I demanded.

"King and queen," he repeated proudly.

"Excuse me?" I said offended.

"Hey, last time I checked, a Princess's parents were the king and queen," Duncan replied. Ugh! I thought. I wish he would stop calling me that.

"Duncan, I am _not_ a Princess! I yelled.

"You're right," he sighed. I smiled. "You're _my_ Princess," he snickered as he pulled me into another kiss. Duncan's cell phone broke us apart again.

Duncan pulled his phone out of his bag. "It's Gwen. Again," he added.

I sighed as Duncan answered the phone. "What do you want now Gwen?" Duncan demanded.

"For what?" he asked. Silence.

"Does someone miss their boyfriend?" Duncan asked. Silence.

"Fine, fine," said Duncan calmly as I answered the phone.

"Hey Gwen," I said.

"Hey Courtney, are you and Duncan planning to go see Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"Uh, hold on," I told her. I turned to Duncan.

"Are we going to see Geoff?" I asked.

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we could," he responded.

"I think so," I told Gwen. "Why?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if I could tag along," she confessed.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"I need to see Trent, and Geoff is important too and I have no way of getting there," Gwen explained.

I sighed. "I guess you could tag along," I told her. "Just get yourself a drive to Ottawa and we'll go from there."

"Thanks Courtney!" Gwen thanked.

"Okay, well we're sort of in the middle of something…" I tried to tell her without being rude.

"Oh sorry!" she exclaimed. "Bye!" she said as she hung up.

"We have an extra passenger in our car," I explained to Duncan.

"Goth girl?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well it will be a long ride," Duncan complained.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled as I climbed back into my bed.

**Again, sorry for the long update. And I would have posted this last night, but I had no internet when I was babysitting. Anyways, sorry for the slow updates, I've had a bit of writers block. But I can guarantee a faster update for next chapter though! **


	15. Chapter 15: Bears and injured ankles

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 14! I am over my writer's block, so chapters should be coming in faster. And sorry I haven't been going to many different POV's-I've been sticking to Bridgette, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen and Leshawna. Hehe, oh well. **

**DJ's POV:** "Can you grab these bags DJ?" my mom asked. I ran over and grabbed the bags in her hand. Before my mom picked me up from my friend's house, she had done some shopping.

I walked up our long driveway and heard yelling in my house. I wonder what's going on, I thought.

I slowly knocked on the door. My brother came to answer.

"Dude, what's all the yelling about?" I asked my older. brother as I walked in.

"Oh nothing, but I think blondie here is a little confused," my other older explained.

"Excuse me?" I heard a familiar female voice say offended.

"Look girl," said my brother Jason. "I didn't mean to shoot your boyfriend with a gun, I thought I missed the bear," Jason explained.

"He's not-

"And he's just unconscious, not in a coma," yelled my brother Troy.

"My boyfriend _is_ in a coma!" she screamed as she started to cry. I walked around the corner and saw a familiar face.

"Bridgette?" I said surprised.

Bridgette looked up. "DJ?" she questioned with sadness and happiness in her tone.

**Gwen's POV:** I sighed. Okay, I guess I was a little jealous of Courtney because Duncan lived close to her. Why couldn't Trent live in Toronto? Or at least someone better than Owen, Katie or Sadie. I know I wouldn't ask any of my friends to drive me to Ottawa-they would get suspicious. I wouldn't ask Katie, because I wouldn't be able to stand another minute in a car with her or Sadie. I guess that left Owen and his revolting stench. I guess I would have to ask him tomorrow at school. That wouldn't be hard though-he stuck to me like glue!

**Owen's POV:** I saw Gwen in the hall on the way to biology today.

"Hey Gwen!" I shouted, even though she usually ignored me.

"Oh hey Owen…" she responded as she ran up to me. "Can I ask you a little favour?" Gwen asked.

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically. Usually I asked people for favours!

"Well, I really need to see Courtney, I was wondering if you could drive me to Ottawa tonight," she asked.

I guess I could. It was Friday of course, and I usually didn't have much to do on Fridays!

"Sure Gwen, right after school is good?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you so much Owen!" she thanked. "Now I have to get to class," she added. "Where should I meet you?" she asked.

"Um, I guess your locker?" I suggested.

"Sounds good! Well, see you then!" she shouted as she ran to class. I wonder why she needs to see Courtney, I thought as I headed for class.

Bridgette's POV: I couldn't believe it.

Firstly, I was in DJ's house.

Secondly, DJ is a real nice person, but his brothers are complete jerks.

"Bridgette, what happened?" DJ asked as he ran over to me.

"Well, your brother just shot Trent in the leg!" Bridgette yelled.

DJ's eyes that showed kindness just a moment ago suddenly turned to anger.

"Which one of you shot Trent?" DJ yelled at his brothers.

The older of the two stepped forward. "I thought it was a bear," he explained embarrassed.

"You mistaked one of my friend for a bear?" DJ yelled angrily. I had never seen DJ so mad.

"Well, there was a bear there…" DJ's other brother protested.

"And why are you mad at Bridgette?" DJ demanded.

"She thinks he's in a coma," one of them complained. "He's just unconscious," he tried to reason me again. I started to cry.

"Her boyfriend is in a coma," DJ cried. "Trent is not her boyfriend, Geoff is and he is in a coma!" DJ choked in between tears.

"Oh-sorry blondie", said one of the boys.

"Bridgette!" I corrected angrily.

"Ya, whatever," they both said as they walked out of the room whispering to each other.

"Bridgette, please don't mind my bro-

"It's okay DJ," I interrupted.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you and Trent are hours from Vancouver?" DJ asked curiously.

I nodded as I wiped my tears away. "Can I have some water first maybe?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on," said DJ as he walked into the kitchen. He turned around to see me still sitting on the couch.

"You coming? " DJ asked.

"My ankle," I explained.

DJ came back into the living room. "Start talking, and why do you have a hurt ankle?" DJ insisted.

"It's a really long story-

"That I have time to listen to," DJ said as he sat down beside me on the couch.

"Okay," I said as I told DJ everything.

Sorry, that was a little short… it was a faster update though. Well, time for bed now. Goodnight everyone!


	16. Chapter 16: The wrong house

**Okay, I don't really have anything to say-so enjoy the chapter! Oh ya, about the longer update… my quotation marks were a little screwed up yesterday, so I couldn't type. It happened when I was writing chapter 2 too. They're fixed now, so ya! I can write again!! Yay!**

**Gwen's POV:** "Eww Owen!" I exclaimed as Owen farted. I quickly covered my nose.

"Whoops!" Owen laughed.

I glared at him. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Kingston, about 2 hours from Ottawa," Owen explained.

I sighed. Owen farted about every 5 minutes. Kill me, kill me now, I thought.

**DJ's POV:** "So you and Trent are going all the way to Winnipeg, on a motorcycle, to see Geoff?" I clarified.

Bridgette nodded with her head down.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I don't think Trent's gonna be able to drive that thing when he wakes up," I pointed out.

"I know that!" Bridgette yelled. I leaned away from her. The anger turned away from her face. "Sorry DJ," she apologized. "I just need to see Geoff," she cried.

"Don't worry, I want to see Geoff too," I tried comforting her.

Bridgette sighed. "So how is Trent doing?" she asked.

"He's upstairs," I explained. "Doctor's seeing him," I added.

"Can I go see him?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure," I said. "Come on, I'll show you the room," I said as I picked her up and walked upstairs.

**Duncan's POV:** I saw a car drive by with a girl and a large guy pull into a nearby driveway.

"Uh Princess, I think we have guests," I said.

"You mean Gwen?" Courtney asked.

"Goth girl? Yeah!" I exclaimed. "And they have the wrong house," I added.

"Well, let's go stop them from going into the wrong house!" Courtney yelled.

"Come on then!" I said as I grabbed her and we ran outside.

"Gwen!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney?" she asked as she turned around.

"Gwen, you have the wrong house!" Courtney called as she motioned her over to her house.

I heard Gwen say something to her driver as he drove down the street and pulled into Courtney's driveway. I watched as I saw Owen and Gwen step out of the car.

"Hey guys!" Owen said with enthusiasm. "Haven't seen you in ages!" he yelled as he dragged everyone into a group hug. I quickly crept out, and I was quickly followed by Gwen and Courtney.

"This is so awesome!" Owen boomed happily.

"Yeah…" Gwen trailed off. "Well, thanks for the ride Owen," Gwen thanked.

"Do you need a ride home?" Owen asked.

"No… I think I'm staying for a while," Gwen told Owen.

"Well sorry guys, I've got to go. I have a 4 hour drive ahead of me," Owen said sadly as he said goodbye and drove off.

"So when are we leaving?" Gwen asked.

I shrugged. "Now?" I suggested. Courtney nodded.

"Alright," Gwen said as we hopped into my car and drove off.

**Okay, very short chapter… but I am going to start writing chapter 17 very soon! Thanks for reading, and please review if you have time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Doctor

**Okay, there is definitely not 2 more chapters in this-there will be more! Hehe, sorry! Okay, enjoy chapter 17!**

**Trent's POV:** I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes and immediately felt pain coming from my ankle. I looked at where I lay-a bed. An unfamiliar bed. Where am I? I thought. I saw a mysterious woman sitting in a chair. Who was she?

"Trent!" I heard a female voice call. I rolled over and saw Bridgette.

"Bridgette?" I asked drowsily. "Where am I?" I asked.

"My house," said DJ as he walked into the room.

"DJ!" I exclaimed as I sat up. "But what about the bear-

"DJ's brother shot the bear, and your ankle," Bridgette interrupted.

"Your brother shot me?" I asked DJ.

DJ looked at me sadly. "By accident," he explained.

"Where's my bike?" I asked suddenly.

"DJ's brother parked it in the driveway," Bridgette explained.

"Phew", I sighed. "So what is wrong with my ankle?" I asked.

Bridgette and DJ both opened their mouths, but then I heard the mysterious woman speak.

"You have a badly broken ankle," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked her as I lay down.

"I'm the doctor," she snapped. "You two, out," she said motioning DJ and Bridgette. "He needs some rest," the doctor ordered.

"Bye Trent," said Bridgette as she waited for DJ.

"Later dude," said DJ as he scooped Bridgette into his arms. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Bridgette's POV:** As DJ picked me up and started walking out the door of the bedroom, the doctor stopped us.

"Girl, you can walk can't you?" the doctor asked a little rudely.

"I hurt my ankle," I said quietly.

The doctor rolled her eyes. She pointed to DJ. "You, put her down, and out you go!" she ordered. Man, this doctor was really starting to creep me out.

DJ put me down gently. "No," he said sternly. "I'm staying with my friends," he decided.

"Just leave", the doctor sighed.

DJ shook his head. "My house," he finished.

"Just stay out of the way," she said giving in.

DJ sighed and went to sit on a chair.

"You!" the doctor said pointing to me. "On the bed," she ordered.

I looked over at the bed. Does she mean on the same bed as Trent? I wondered.

"Well go!" she yelled.

"But there's only one bed!" I pointed out.

"Your point?" she asked. I gave DJ a blank stare.

"That is not her boyfriend!" DJ argued.

"I don't care!" yelled the doctor. "Go lay down on the bed beside him," the doctor ordered. I gulped as I painfully limped over to the bed.

**Courtney's POV:** "Where are we Princess?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"I think we're almost in Thunder Bay," Gwen put in.

"I think we should stop for the night," I decided.

"Courtney's right," Gwen said.

"Fine, said Duncan. "We'll make it to Winnipeg tomorrow," Duncan sighed.

After about 5 minutes, we were in Thunder Bay. We stopped at the first hotel. In our hotel room, there were two double beds. Duncan and I shared a bed, and Gwen had a bed to herself. We all drifted off to sleep within the next couple minutes.

**Another short chapter. Oh well. **


	18. Chapter 18: Not so bad after all

**Okay sorry about the short chapters, but this chapter might be a little longer! Oh ya, I never said once what I do and do not own! Congrats to me! Well, I do own my awesomely bitchy doctor (who is not in this chapter) and I do own DJ's brothers. Maybe. I don't know! Enjoy the chapter though!**

**DJ's POV:** I woke up lying on the couch. I let Bridgette have my bed so she wouldn't have to sleep with Trent. Hey, at least the doctor finally left last night. I decided to go wake Bridgette up.

I walked into my room. Turns out Bridgette was just waking up.

"Good morning," I greeted her.

"Morning," she yawned.

"You want something to eat?" I asked her.

"Okay," she said as she carefully got up, not putting too much weight on her ankle.

"The doctor says it's only a sprain," she explained. "Thankfully," she added.

Bridgette carefully hopped on my back. "Let's go wake Trent up first," I decided.

"Just to warn you, he is very hard to wake up," Bridgette warned.

I shrugged. "He woke up okay to Chris's horn," I pointed out.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't?" she said as I walked into Trent's room.

"Trent!" I yelled. No answer. Where's Chris when you need him?

Bridgette grabbed Trent's backpack and chucked it at Trent's stomach. Trent groaned and rolled over.

"What did you do that for?" I asked Bridgette surprised.

"It wakes him up," Bridgette explained as she threw the backpack at his stomach again. Trent slowly sat up.

"I'm getting up," he yawned.

I walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed his wheelchair. I felt bad for the dude. His cast went halfway up his thigh, so he needed a wheelchair.

"Thanks," he said as I helped him into it.

Carefully, the three of us went downstairs-Bridgette limped, Jason took the wheelchair while I carried Trent.

Troy was already up, and was sitting in the living room. He pulled something out of his pocket and walked over to us.

"Hey guys, Jason and I felt really bad about yesterday," Troy said slowly. Jason nodded.

"So," Troy continued. "We decided to buy you these," Troy said as he handed each of us a plane ticket.

"Tickets so the three of you can fly to Winnipeg to see your friend," Jason explained. Bridgette's eyes immediately lit up.

"Thank you so much!" she thanked with tears in her eyes.

"When do we take off?" I asked them.

"One," Troy answered with a smile on his face.

"This afternoon?" Trent asked sleepily. Jason and Troy nodded.

"And sorry I shot your ankle," Jason added.

"Hey, accidents happen," Trent joked.

"More often for some people," Bridgette added. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Well, you guys better eat, then we'll drive you to the airport," Troy said happily.

"Okay!" I said excitedly as I ran into the kitchen.

**Gwen's POV:** I looked at the clock. 9:54. I guess I'd better wake Duncan and Courtney up. I looked over and saw Courtney all snuggled up with Duncan.

"You guys! Wake up!" I yelled.

Courtney groaned. She looked beside her. "Eww!" she exclaimed. "Were you snuggling with me?" she asked Duncan.

"Maybe," Duncan replied sleepily.

"You ogre!" Courtney exclaimed.

"You guys chill! Let's go get something to eat, then we'll get going," I said breaking up their bickering. They reminded me of an old married couple.

"Come on Princess," Duncan said as he pulled Courtney out of bed.

"Stop calling me that!" Courtney yelled.

**Okay, now at the Calgary airport….**

**Trent's POV: **God, I hated this wheelchair, I thought as DJ pushed me onto the airplane.

"This is awesome!" Bridgette exclaimed. Ever since Jason and Troy gave us the plane tickets, that's all Bridgette has been saying.

"I just hope Geoff is still…okay," DJ corrected himself not to upset Bridgette.

"Yeah," I agreed as the plane started to move.

**Longer chapter!! Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19: Hospital

**Okay, I am trying to write longer chapters, but sometimes it's hard. At least I know exactly what is going to happen this chapter. Here's a little update: Trent, Bridgette and DJ are in Winnipeg on the way to the hospital, and ditto for Courtney, Duncan and Gwen.**

**Bridgette's POV:** I remained silent during the drive to the hospital. I stared blankly out the window. I looked and saw DJ's hand waving in my face.

"Bridgette?" he asked.

I shook my head. "What?" I answered.

"We're almost at the hospital," DJ answered.

I gulped. Okay, I guess I was a little nervous to see Geoff. I don't know anybody who has been in a coma before, and I was scared that Geoff would never wake up.

"Come on Bridgette, you love Geoff," Trent said.

"I do," I answered while looking out the window. I heard Trent and DJ whispering to each other.

"Well kids, here you are," said the cab driver. DJ paid the cab driver, and then we headed into the hospital.

**Duncan's POV:** "Okay girls, we're here," I said as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Well, thanks for the ride you guys," Gwen thanked.

"You're welcome," said Courtney as we walked into the waiting room. We walked over to the front desk.

"Hey, we're here to see Geoff Davis," I told the lady at the counter.

"Floor 5, room 10," she replied as we headed for the elevator.

"I wonder if Trent's here yet," Gwen wondered.

"Probably not," Courtney replied.

Gwen shrugged as we walked out of the elevator.

**Trent's POV:** DJ slowly pushed me into Geoff's hospital room, and we were followed by Bridgette on her crutches.

"Geoff!" she cried as she ran over to her boyfriend. No answer. I guess the poor guy was still in a coma. DJ ran over beside her. They both started to cry.

"Geoff, you hear me man? Wake up!" DJ cried as he sat down next to Bridgette.

I heard some people arguing in the hallway. Man, sounds like Courtney and Duncan, I laughed to myself. Suddenly, Courtney and Duncan walked in.

My eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Courtney!" yelled Bridgette as she grabbed her crutches and rushed over to hug her friend. They whispered, and then headed back to Geoff's bed.

"So what _are_ you guys doing here?" I asked Duncan.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Duncan said as Gwen walked in.

"Gwen!" I yelled enthusiastically. She stared at me, her eyes filled with shock.

"What happened to you?" she asked concerned as she ran over to see me. Duncan and Courtney turned their eyes towards us, interested to see what had happened.

I sighed. "I'm not too sure actually," I laughed. I guess I never did really find out what had happened. "Ask DJ," I added since Bridgette wasn't exactly in a chatty mood. I hugged Gwen as she went over to talk to DJ.

**Gwen's POV:** I walked over to talk to DJ, who was kneeled beside Geoff's bed.

"So, what happened to Trent?" I asked as Bridgette crawled over to listen.

"He got shot…" DJ said as he trailed off. I gasped.

"By DJ's brother," Bridgette finished for him. DJ started to cry again.

"By accident," Bridgette added. "Good to see you Gwen," she said smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I just wish it was at a better time," I told Bridgette. "It's okay DJ," I added. "Was it only his ankle that was shot?" I asked them.

Bridgette nodded. "Bad break," DJ explained.

"It's okay DJ," Bridgette said while patting his back.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked.

Duncan, Courtney and Trent approached. "I think it's about 10:30," Duncan told us.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Bridgette said as she put her head on Geoff's chest and started to drift off.

Trent slept in his wheelchair. I leaned on him and looked over at the other sleeping arrangements. Courtney and Duncan were sharing one of the 2 extra beds a nurse brought in, and DJ slept on the other.

"Goodnight," Trent whispered as he looked down and gave me a short kiss.

"Night," I whispered back as I leaned on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

Okay, the last chapter of this story will be published either later tonight or sometime earlier tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	20. Author's Note

**Okay, this is not a chapter, just a little author's note before the end of the story. **

1. There will not be a sequel this story. TDA is the sequel to this story. I could make a story similar to this after TDA airs though. For those Canadian, only 19 more days till TDA. Woot!!

2. I just wanted to give a big thank you to my awesome reviewers. Nothing makes me happier than going on to fanfiction and finding another 5 reviews on my story.

3. Another big thank you to anybody who read this story. The idea came to me about a month ago to write something that happens after TDI, I just needed to see the special, so then I started to write. I never knew I would have so many readers. Thanks to whoever took the time to read my story!

4. Chapter 20 will be finished before Christmas, if it isn't, then you'll have the right to kill me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a chapter to write!


	21. Chapter 20: The Last Chapter, maybe

**Well, it's all in the author's note, so you can just get reading!**

**Geoff's POV:** I opened my eyes. Man, it felt like I was asleep for weeks. I looked around the unfamiliar room and saw Bridgette sleeping on top of me. I smiled.

I saw Trent in a wheelchair with Gwen on his lap. I wonder what happened to him, I thought.

I saw Courtney and Duncan sharing a bed, and on the other side of the room DJ had a bed to himself.

What a nice dream I thought as I drifted back off to sleep.

**Bridgette's POV: **I looked at the clock. 8:30. I sat up and looked around. I guess everyone else was asleep.

"Bridgette, you awake?" I heard someone ask. I looked around and saw DJ looking at me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You want to go down to the caf and get something to eat?" DJ asked.

"Sure, let me just write a note. I quickly scribbled down a note then grabbed my sweater and followed DJ downstairs.

**Gwen's POV: **I woke up and found Bridgette and DJ gone. I saw I note on the floor. I walked over and grabbed it and read it out loud.

_Hey guys, DJ and I went down to the caf for some breakfast at about 8:30. Come down if you want,_

_Bridgette_

"Morning," Trent yawned.

"Morning!" I smiled.

"So Bridgette and DJ are downstairs eating?" Trent asked.

I nodded.

"Sweet! I'll go join them," said a male voice. Duncan, I guessed without turning around.

"Well, let's wake Courtney up," I decided. I looked over and saw Duncan and Courtney still sound asleep. Confused, I made sure Trent was still beside me. He shrugged, confused like me.

"Okay, this is weird," said Trent. I nodded, my eyes going wide. I looked over to Geoff's bed, which was empty.

"But then that means that… Geoff went downstairs to eat with them!" I exclaimed. "And he's not in a coma anymore!" I added.

"And we didn't even say hi!" Trent regretted. We both stared at each other then smiled and went to wake up Courtney and Duncan. I haven't felt this happy in ages!

**DJ's POV:** I wonder if anybody else is awake yet," Bridgette wondered.

"Ya," I agreed. I looked over and saw another person coming into the cafeteria. With a familiar looking pink shirt. But it can't be…

"What are you staring at?" Bridgette asked.

It was Geoff! I thought. I just kept staring and pointed. Bridgette turned around. She immediately smiled and ran over to Geoff. I quickly followed.

"Geoff!" she squealed as she quickly limped over to hug him.

"Hey Bridge," he replied. I ran to join the hug.

"Hey DJ! Aw guys, it's awesome to see you!" Geoff said enthusiastically. "Where are we?" he added.

"The hospital," Bridgette replied as she squeezed him tighter.

"Oh no!" Geoff exclaimed. "Who's hurt?" he asked. "Is it Trent? I saw him in a wheelchair," Geoff added.

I exchanged a glance with Bridgette.

"You," I told Geoff.

"I'm fine!" Geoff joked.

Bridgette started to cry. "You were in a coma," she sobbed.

"I was?" Geoff asked confused.

Bridgette and I nodded.

"How? For how long?" Geoff asked.

"You got trampled by a paparazzi outside your house about a week ago," I explained.

"Oh ya, I remember that. I kinda just fainted there, I guess," Geoff said.

"I'm glad you're okay," Bridgette said as Geoff wiped away her tears.

"I'll give you two some time alone," I said as I left the room with my muffin.

"Talk to your later dude!" Geoff yelled.

"Bye!" I yelled back as I headed foe the elevator.

**Courtney's POV: **"Courtney!" I heard someone call. I ignored them and snuggled farther into my pillow.

"Morning Princess," Duncan greeted. I opened my eyes and found myself looking into Duncan's chest. I quickly backed off.

"Come on Princess, you can't say you didn't enjoy that," Duncan reasoned.

I rolled my eyes and leaned closer to him and rested my head on his chest. "I guess I did enjoy it," I sighed.

"Gwen and Trent have an announcement," Duncan said as DJ walked back into the room.

"Where's Bridgette?" I asked.

DJ smiled. "Bridgette is with Geoff," he said proudly as he flopped on his bed.

"No way man!" Duncan exclaimed.

I looked over to Geoff empty hospital bed. He was gone.

"Well, let's go see him!" I exclaimed as I ran out the door.

**Geoff's POV:** "One sec," said Bridgette as she limped over to her table and grabbed some crutches.

"What happened?" I asked her.

Bridgette sighed. "I kicked a motorcycle," she explained as she hugged me again.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It was about to kill Trent," she explained.

"Is that how he hurt his leg?" I asked.

"Can we talk about something else?" Bridgette begged.

I nodded.

"I missed you," Bridgette mumbled.

"Same here," I said. I looked into her eyes. "You have really pretty eyes, they remind me of the colour of one of my grandma's sweaters," I told her.

Bridgette backed away. "What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

"That your eyes remind me of the colour of the ocean," I told her smiling.

The anger disappeared from her eyes. She smiled. "Thanks," she said as she leaned in to kiss me. Our lips locked and we made up for the past few weeks that we were apart.

**Trent's POV:** Gwen pushed me down the hallway and to the elevator. DJ, Courtney and Duncan were waiting for us. The doors slowly closed.

"Just wait for the next one!" Courtney yelled.

I sighed as the doors closed. "Looks like we'll have to wait awhile," I told Gwen smiling.

"So are you going to sue DJ's brother for your ankle?" Gwen asked me.

"Nah," I replied. "They bought us plane tickets to get to Winnipeg," I added.

"They did?" Gwen asked surprised. "That was nice of them," she mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Elevator's here," Gwen said as she pushed me into the elevator.

"Gwen, are we good?" I asked.

Gwen hesitated for a minute. "Yes," she said slowly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

Gwen nodded.

"So can we just forget that Heather read your diary and make things a little awkward?" I asked Gwen.

Anger flashed in her eyes. "Heather will regret doing that-

"Don't worry, we'll get Izzy to kill Heather another time," I interrupted her. Gwen laughed.

"Can we forget about the whole burying you alive thing?" I asked.

"If you tell me what really happened," Gwen bargained.

I sighed. "Chris set it up. You were halfway done, and I was telling you about why I was scared of mimes, remember?" I asked her. Gwen nodded.

"So then, a mime showed up and scared me. The mime scared me so much that it distracted me from what really mattered," I told Gwen as I gave her a smile.

"And we can forget that Heather is a two-face, backstabbing, lying little bitch?" Gwen asked me.

"Yeah!" I laughed. "Can we just pretend that none of this ever happened?" I asked Gwen.

Gwen leaned over and gave me a big hug and a small kiss. "We can forget it happened," she said as she pushed me out of the elevator and into the cafeteria. I smiled.

Geoff immediately spotted us and ran over to us.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Geoff! Glad to see you're okay," Gwen said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Hey man," I said as we high fived each other.

"Yo dude, what happened to your ankle?" Geoff asked me.

"DJ's brother accidentally shot my ankle thinking it was the bear," I quickly explained.

Geoff scratched his head. "How much do you miss when you're in a coma?" he complained.

"A lot," said Bridgette as she walked over wearing Geoff's cowboy hat. DJ, Courtney and Duncan quickly followed.

"Well, can we head back upstairs now?" Courtney asked.

"Does Princess need more snuggling time with her-

Courtney cut Duncan off as she kicked him in the coconuts.

Agh!" Duncan whimpered as Courtney dragged him to the elevator. Bridgette and Geoff soon followed. DJ grabbed another muffin then ran to catch up with them.

"Want to get a bite to eat before we head upstairs?" I asked Gwen.

"Okay!" she said with enthusiasm. "I never actually had any real food with you before," she suddenly thought.

I laughed. "You right!" I realized. Gwen quickly grabbed us each a muffin. We gobbled them down in no time.

"Please don't try to snag me another muffin," Gwen joked.

I laughed at the memory.

I sighed. "You know, I almost wish we were back at camp, I mean, I miss almost everyone. Especially you," I said.

Gwen sighed. "I miss people a lot too," she confessed.

"I love you Gwen," I said.

"I love you too Trent," Gwen said as we finally had our long awaited kiss.

**Well, that's it! Keep watch for my next story! Please tell me your final thoughts on "Life after TDI" in a review. I accept anonymous reviews, so if you don't have an account, don't worry- you can still review!**


	22. An Important Notice for you to read!

**Okay, so I was going to surprise everyone with an epilogue, but then it got a little long, so life after TDI continues! **

**Sorry to anybody who is reading this! This is my first story, and I don't have much experience in ending stories. The next chapter will be posted shortly, in about 30 minutes because I have some papers to deliver. TTYL to all my awesome readers and reviewers! **


	23. Chapter 21: Party Time!

**Okay, you guys remember in a couple of chapters Geoff's Christmas party was mentioned? And how all of the campers were invited? And forced to go? Well, it is Christmas Eve now, and all of the campers are all at Geoff's house, most enjoying the party of their lives! Others wanting no more then to leave. Oh yeah, and guess who is joining us? The confession cam!**

**Eva's POV:** "Hello Eva," said Noah as he walked up to me.

"Beat it," I said as I threatened him with one of the weights in my hand.

"Sheesh!" Noah complained as he walked away. Man was he ever annoying. I saw party boy walking up to me.

"Hey Eva!" he said cheerfully. "How do you like the party so far?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I've seen worse," I told him.

"Okay," he said dully. "Oh yeah! And you need a dance partner for the slow song coming up!" Geoff added as he walked away.

**Confession Cam**

**Eva:** Okay, so I never learned to dance. **/Growling/** There are more important things in life! I wonder which one of these twerps I'll have to dance with. **/Sigh/**

**Geoff's POV:** Okay, I talked to mostly everyone here. I talked to Bridgette and my other friends briefly and still had to see Katie, Sadie, Heather and Harold. I bent down to the stereo and turned up the volume.

"Hey Bridgette!" I yelled as I saw Bridgette approaching with a glass of punch. She waved.

"Hey Geo-

I gasped as Bridgette tripped over the stereo and spilled her punch all over my shirt.

"Geoff!" she gasped getting up, but fell over the stereo again. I gave her my hand and helped her up. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Oh crap!" she whispered to me as 20 pairs of eyes looked our way.

"It's okay Bridge," I told her.

"I'm so sorry about your shirt, and stereo!" she apologized.

"It's okay," I repeated. "Hold on, I'll just go change my shirt," I said as I ran upstairs.

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette: **Why am I so clumsy?

**Lindsay's POV:** I sat beside Tyler on the couch and looked around for DJ. Finally, I saw DJ hiding behind a table beside Duncan and Courtney.

"Hey DJ!" I yelled across the room. Tyler didn't notice, I guess he was too busy talking to Cody.

DJ looked up. "Hey Lindsay," he said quietly. I walked over to him. Quickly, he scurried away. Was he avoiding me? I thought.

Okay, so I kissed him and I have a boyfriend, but I mean, Heather kissed Todd-and him and Greta are fine now! I thought as I looked over and saw Glenda watching Tran play guitar. I felt tears come to my eyes. No one ever avoids me!

**Confession Cam**

**DJ: **Whatever happened between me and Lindsay on and after the airplane stays there. **/Crossing arms/** I just hope _she_ can keep her mouth shut about it!

**Tyler:** What's up with Lindsay?

**Okay, now that was the pre dancing POVs. Here are the campers trying to find a dance partner.**

**Courtney's POV:** I sighed. "Duncan?" I squeaked.

"Yes Princess?" he responded.

I growled. I really wish he would stop calling me that.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Duncan, will you be my dance partner?" I asked.

Duncan laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing Princess," he said with a smirk on his face.

**Confession Cam**

**Courtney: **I wish that ogre would stop calling me that!

**Duncan:** She wants me.

**Gwen's POV:** Trent sighed as he put his guitar down.

"Nice song," I commented.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Say, want to share another song together on the dance floor?" he asked.

My body filled with excitement. "I'd love to!" I responded as we walked out of the kitchen.

**Harold's POV:** "Hey Leshawna!" I called to her as she approached me.

"Hey white boy," she responded.

"So let's share that dance together!" I yelled as I leaned in to kiss her. Leshawna put her hand to my face.

"Harold, it's over," she said as she walked away. _**(The sigh from the talent show episode when he was trying to show his team his talent but they rejected him! That same Harold sigh… Sorry! Had to put it in…)**_

**Confession Cam**

**Leshawna: **Okay, what does that white boy not understand about what I told him before the million dollar hunt? Sorry Harold, but we are over.

**Harold: /Sigh/**_** (The sigh from the talent show episode when his team doesn't let him show his talent.)**_

**Bridgette's POV: **"Bridgette!" Geoff called. "Dance?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'll probably just trip you up or worse," I argued.

"No you won't! Come on!" he urged. "I need an assistant MC!" he added.

"Okay fine, I'm in," I said giving in as I walked over to Geoff.

**Confession Cam**

**Geoff: **/scratching his head/ Man, I sure hope Bridge gets into party mode!

**Ezekiel's POV: **"Hey Beth, sick party, eh?" I told her.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"So you want to dance together at the upcoming slow song?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I'd love to!" she said with enthusiasm.

**Confession Cam**

**Beth: **Ethekiel and I have been dathing for a couple of months. One you get past all that sethist shtuff, he's fine!

**Tyler's POV:** "Hey Lindsay, wanna hit the dance floor?" I asked.

"Sure Taylor! Sorry DD," she added.

I shrugged as we got up and walked to the center of the room.

**Justin's POV:** "No! Justin wants to dance with _me_!" Katie yelled.

"In your dreams!" Sadie argued.

"Okay, we are so not BFFs anymore!" Katie yelled angrily.

I slapped myself in the forehead as Heather approached.

"You're dancing with me!" Heather told me as she pulled me away from the arguing Katie and Sadie.

I smiled.

**Confession Cam**

**Justin: /smiling/**

**DJ's POV: **I walked up to an arguing Katie and Sadie.

"Hey, anyone need a dance partner?" I asked. That started another argument. Harold walked over.

"Sadie, would you like to be my dance partner?" he asked Sadie.

Sadie's eyes lit up. "Sure," she said as she and Harold walked away. Sadie stuck her tongue out at Katie.

"Katie, need a dance partner?" I asked.

She looked around confused then spotted me. "Oh right! I remember! Sure!" she said as we walked into the dance floor.

**Owen's POV:** "Does Izzy want to dance with Owen?" I asked Izzy.

"Izzy wants to dance with Owen! Does Owen want to make out?" she asked.

I nodded.

**Confession Cam**

(Owen and Izzy making out)

**Leshawna's POV:** I looked around the room at all of the dance pairings. I guess I was one of the last picks along with Eva. I saw Cody walk towards me.

"Hey Leshawna, need a dance partner?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Well, come on white boy! Let's hit the dance floor," I said.

"Right on!" Cody replied.

**Confession Cam**

**Leshawna: **I don't got any problems with that white boy! Just as long as he doesn't get too close.

Cody: Leshawna a I are good friends. We were friends on the island, and now it's time for the Codemeister to show her some charm.

**Noah's POV:** I sighed as Leshawna walked away with Cody. I guess that left me with rage-aholic Eva.

"Hey Eva, looks like we're dancing together," I said dully as I walked up to her.

"Can't wait," she said sarcastically as she walked up to me. Slowly, I walked to the center of the room where the other pairs waited for the song to start.

**Confession Cam**

**Noah: **I'll be lucky to survive this dance.

**Okay, those are my pairings. Now to the dancing scenes. Well, soon. I won't be doing everyone because that will take forever to write! **

**Geoff's POV: **Bridgette and I walked up to the front of the living room.

"Okay, before we start the dancing, we just have a few announcements," I told them.

"Can we just get this over with then?" Eva yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, first I'm really happy that all of you guys could make it-

"Excuse me? Apparently this is part of my contract, and I'm not exactly too happy to be here!" Heather interrupted.

"As I was saying, I'm glad Trent is back on his feet again, Bridgette too. And I guess I'm happy to be here to host this party for you!" I exclaimed. I handed the microphone to Bridgette. She smiled.

"Great job on the show everyone! And we're glad that there is a second season. "Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, DJ, Duncan, Justin, Beth, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Geoff and I will be returning. And great job to those of you who aren't in season 2," Bridgette added. "You guys all rock!" she exclaimed.

I gave Bridgette a small hug and let her continue.

"Now let's hear it for Courtney!" Bridgette yelled motioning her friend up. I exchanged a confused glance with Duncan. He shrugged. I guess he had no clue what was going on either. Bridgette handed Courtney the microphone.

"Okay, so I-I'll just say it! I'm coming back for season 2!" Courtney said excitedly.

"Way to go Princess!" Duncan yelled. Courtney gave Duncan a small smile.

"How did you do it though?" I asked Courtney.

"Piece of cake," she bragged. "I just told Chris that I would just follow Duncan there, and would force my way in," she explained. "He eventually gave in," she added.

"Way to go!" I said as I high fived her as she went back to Duncan. I looked at Bridgette.

"Did you already know?" I asked her.

Bridgette nodded. "Courtney told me about five minutes ago and asked for a little speech to announce it," she explained.

"Okay, that's all. Time for dancing!" I yelled as I put the music on. I grabbed Bridgette and we rushed down to join the dancing.

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan: **Way to go Princess!

**Harold:** Courtney's coming back? **/sigh/** I don't have anything against the CIT, but she can really hold a grudge.

**Izzy and Owen:** /making out/

**Izzy: **The more the merrier!

**Owen:** Awesome! I didn't really get to know her, and Duncan says nothing but good things about her!

Izzy and Owen continue to make out.

**Trent's POV:** "Glad to see you're able to dance," Gwen commented.

"Yeah, I was hoping to have the cast off by Christmas," I said.

Gwen sighed. "After this, when is the next time I'll see you?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Maybe next season," I said sadly.

"I have to see you before then! I can't wait another 6 months to see you!" she complained.

"Maybe March Break?" I suggested.

Gwen sighed as she leaned into me. I gave her a short kiss. She smiled. "Hopefully!" she said with some enthusiasm.

**Confession Cam**

**Trent: /sigh/ **Okay, I really missed Gwen. I long distance relationship is harder than I thought.

**Gwen: **Okay, I have been looking forward to this party ever since I left Winnipeg. Why did Chris have to pick teens from all across Canada? Then we wouldn't have to deal with these kinds of things! But meeting Trent was a good thing!

**Katie's POV:** "Hey Katie, you're a pretty good dancer," DJ commented.

I smiled. "Thanks DJ," I replied. "Sadie and I used to take dance together," I added.

"That's cool. I used to take dance too," DJ said.

"With ribbon twirling?" I asked remembering the talent show.

"Yeah," he said blushing.

"Are you embarrassed of it?" I asked.

DJ shrugged. "A little," he confessed.

I smiled. "Well don't be! People should like you for who you are!" I insisted.

DJ smiled. "Yeah, they should. You give good advice Katie!" he thanked.

I smiled and shrugged.

**Confession Cam**

**Katie: **Aww.. DJ is so sweet! I just picked that line up from Sadie, when we were friends. **/frowning/**

**DJ:** Katie's actually pretty cool once you get past the whole BFFFL thing. Or whatever it is.

Sadie's POV: "So Harold…" I hesitated at first. He looked up.

"Harold, why aren't you dancing with Leshawna?" I asked.

"Well, we aren't too tight anymore," he choked as his head went down.

"Sorry to hear that," I said apologetically.

Harold sighed.

"Cheer up Harold, after this you aren't going to see anybody here for a while!" I said trying to cheer him up.

Harold looked up. I smiled.

"I guess I should be in party mood shouldn't I?" Harold said sadly.

"Yes, you should," I said as Harold started to dance better.

**Confession Cam**

**Sadie: **Poor Harold.

**Harold:** I miss you Leshawna!

**Cody's POV:** "So how goes it Leshawna?" I asked.

"Pretty good white boy. How've you been since the show?" she asked.

"Pretty good. So why aren't you dancing with your boyfriend?" I asked.

Anger suddenly flashed in Leshawna's eyes. "Harold is not my boyfriend-I broke up with him before the million dollar hunt!" Leshawna growled.

"Sorry! Didn't know that!" I defended.

Leshawna shrugged. "Sorry Cody. I shouldn't be blaming you on Harold's dumbness," Leshawna apologized.

"S'okay," I said. "Hey, there's Harold dancing with Sadie!" I said pointing to the two dancing teens.

Leshawna looked over and smiled at Harold. Harold stared back with a mix of anger and pain in his eyes. Leshawna gulped as we danced the rest of the song in silence.

**Confession Cam**

**Leshawna: **/sigh/ Looks like I really hurt that white boy. I'll talk to him later.

**Beth's POV:** "Thorry Ethekiel! I'm not that good of a dancer," I apologized.

"No sweat. I never learned to dance myself eh," he replied.

"Really?" I asked.

Ezekiel nodded. They both lean into kiss.

**Bridgette's POV: **I looked up and smiled at Geoff. He smiled back. We both leaned in for a short kiss. I looked over at Beth and Ezekiel who were making out. I pointed them out to Geoff.

Geoff laughed. "Who would have thought-

"It's not funny! It's cute…" I trailed off. "At least he won't be chasing after me anymore!" I pointed out.

"I think Beth is better for Ezekiel anyways," Geoff said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked offended.

"It means that you're prettier then Beth, and I bet that you're a better kisser than Beth, and plus. You're with me," Geoff explained.

I smiled. "Just promise me one thing," I said.

"What's that?" Geoff asked.

"Don't find out if I'm a better kisser then Beth," I replied.

Geoff laughed as we leaned in for another kiss, except this time longer.

**Confession Cam**

**Bridgette: **I am lucky to have Geoff. He's wonderful! When I spill punch on him, he forgives me. When I break his new stereo, he doesn't get mad. /smiling/ I love how my boyfriend can always go around with a smile on his face.

**Duncan's POV:** "So Princess, wanna make out?

"No you ogre!" she spazzed.

"Aw come on Princess! Look at Gwen and Trent, making out. Bridgette and Geoff, making out. Beth and Ezekiel making-Beth and Ezekiel?" I said surprised.

"New couple, I guess," Courtney shrugged.

"Come on Princess! If they are making out, why can't we?" I asked her.

"Because-Ugh! I could kill you, you ogre!" Courtney yelled.

"Come on Princess, even Eva hasn't killed Noah yet!" I pointed out.

"Eva's dancing with Noah?" Courtney said as she bursted into a laughing fit. I grabbed her and started to kiss her. In no time, we were making out. That's my Princess! I thought. We continued to make out until the music stopped.

"Okay everyone, feel free for another dance, but you're free to just hang if you want!" Geoff announced.

"Wanna move to the couch?" I asked Courtney.

She nodded as we walked away and sat down.

**Heather's POV:** "Okay, get off of me pretty boy! I'm going to sit on the couch!" I said as I ran over to the couch.

I was just about to sit down when I saw Courtney and Duncan making out on one side of the couch and Lindsay and Sadie talking on the other half.

"Ugh!" I screamed as I took the lazy boy and watched the rest of the couples dance: Gwen and Trent, Izzy and Owen, Geoff and Bridgette, Katie and DJ and Beth and Ezekiel.

**Harold's POV:** I looked up at Leshawna. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"Harold, we need to talk-

"No Leshawna, there's nothing to talk about, you called it quits," I interrupted.

Leshawna sighed. "Yes, and-

"Leshawna, it's over," I said as I walked away.

**Confession Cam**

**Harold: **I feel proud to be the one doing that. Good advice Sadie. /winking/

**DJ's POV:** I sneaked behind the table to find myself walking into Harold.

"Watch it! Gosh!" he complained.

"Sorry Harold!" I apologized patting his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he said backing away.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Is this some kind of prank set up by you and your pranking crew?" Harold snarled.

I looked up. "Are you still mad about the whole underwear thing?" I asked Harold calmly.

"Duh!" he yelled as he stormed away, but was stopped by Sadie. They did some whispering, then they both came back.

"You'll have to excuse Harold, he just dumped Leshawna," Sadie explained.

I gasped. "Why would you care? Traitor!" he snapped.

"Harold!" Sadie said calming him down. "Hold a grudge against DJ if you want, but if you hold grudges against people, you won't get anywhere in life! DJ was only involved in one prank against you! And I'm sure he did it for amusement, Geoff too! Hold grudges against people if you want, but then how many friends will you have?" Sadie challenged.

I looked at Harold, surprised that Sadie had it in her.

"So you don't hate me?" Harold asked.

"Of course not buddy! You saved the killer bass!" I said in a friendly tone.

Harold smiled and lifted his hand. "Truce?"

"Yeah!" I said as I high fived my new friend.

"Told you not to hold grudges!" Sadie said as she walked away.

I stared at Harold, wondering what was up with the BFFFL. Harold shrugged.

**Confession Cam**

**DJ: **Awesome! I always liked Harold. Now we can finally be buds! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot blonde to hide from!

**Sadie:** I'm sorry Katie!

**Lindsay's POV:** I saw Katie walk up to me.

"Hey Lindsay!" she greeted. "Can I sit here?" she asked pointing to the seat between me and Duncan, who was making out with Courtney.

"Sure!" I responded as I moved over towards the edge of the couch where it was a little quieter and where you could hear less smooching.

Katie laughed as she sat down.

**Sadie's POV:** I came running back to my seat to see Katie sitting in my former seat. Katie gave me a dirty look. I smiled.

"Want to be BFFFLs again?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Katie said standing up. I gave her a huge hug.

"Here Sadie, you can have my seat," Lindsay said standing up. "I'll go find D-I mean Taylor!" she said as she walked away.

Katie shrugged. "I didn't know she was that bad at names," she said.

**Confession Cam**

**Katie and Sadie: **I'm so glad we're BFFFLs again! Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!

**Gwen's POV:** "Sorry to interrupt, but I gotta pee," I said.

Trent let go of me and my lips. "Okay, hurry back!" he said. I gave him one short kiss, then headed for the bathroom.

I walked up to the bathroom door, and it was closed. I knocked, and waited for about 30 seconds and there was no answer, so I headed in.

I looked on the counter and screamed.

**Trent's POV:** I looked at my watch. Gwen had been gone for 5 minutes. Maybe I should go check on her. Maybe she was doing something else in there too. I quickly brushed the thought away.

As I approached, the bathroom, I heard screaming. I quickly rushed to the door and knocked.

"Is everything alright?" I asked calmly. I waited about 30 seconds and heard more yelling. I touched the doorknob, hoping it was open. It was, and I slowly walked in hoping Gwen wasn't on the toilet.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't tell him?" Gwen asked as she barged right past me out of the bathroom.

"Gwen, are you-

"DJ _go away_!" Gwen yelled.

"Uh Gwen-

Gwen turned around and the anger faded from her eyes. "Hold on," she said angrily.

I looked at where she went, and then she was back. She completely forgot about me, I guess. I saw her storm up the stairs. I followed her.

"Gwen-

"_Hold on_!" she snapped. I went back to the couch to wait for her, wherever she was going. Wherever she was going, she seemed pretty mad.

A minute later, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Gwen motioning me upstairs. I followed her. Into the bathroom.

"Gwen, can you please explain to me what is going on between you and DJ-

"Okay, calm down. I'm not mad at you," she confirmed.

"You aren't?" I asked. "Then why-

"Let me start from the beginning," Gwen interrupted as she told me the whole story.

**DJ's POV:** Where is Gwen? I thought to myself. I saw Geoff and Bridgette and decided to go ask them.

"Hey Geoff, have you seen Gwen?" I asked.

"I think she went to the upstairs bathroom about 5 minutes ago," Geoff replied.

"Thanks dude!" I replied as I ran upstairs. I walked into the open bathroom door and there was no sign of Gwen.

"Gwen? You there?" I asked.

Gwen's head poked out of the shower. She gave me a dirty look.

"Are you taking a shower?" I asked as I walked towards the bathroom door.

Gwen screamed. "Is there anywhere where anybody can get some privacy?" she screamed as she went back in the shower.

I walked towards the shower, since I saw Gwen's were on. I pulled open the shower curtain and found Gwen and Trent making out.

Gwen screamed even louder. "GO AWAY DJ!" she screamed. Trent held her down. Man, I had never seen Gwen so angry.

"Hold on Gwen, I just want to talk-

"WELL I DON'T!" she screamed. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I looked and saw Geoff and Bridgette standing in the doorway.

"Way to blow away my eardrums Gwen, jeez!" Geoff complained.

"Is everyone okay?" Bridgette asked.

"NO!" Gwen screeched.

"Gwen, calm down," Trent said holding her in the shower. He leaned in to kiss her, probably hoping to distract her. Gwen backed away.

"Try that again and I'll bite your tongue off!" she threatened. Bridgette gasped

"Gwen, calm down and let DJ talk!" Trent said holding her back. Finally, the angry goth gave in.

"Okay, so about 20 minutes ago, I had to pee, so I went to the bathroom. While I was going, Lindsay just walked in. My new stalker," I added.

"And then you two started making out!" Gwen interrupted. Geoff and Bridgette gasped.

"No way-

"Guys, I'm not done!" I interrupted Geoff. "I'll finish this story, from the beginning, if there are no more interruptions!" I said glaring at Gwen.

"Okay, so-

Gwen interrupted me by breaking free of her boyfriend, who fell back on the shower floor.

"Don't even _try _to lie DJ!" she yelled as she stormed out of the bathroom. I expected Trent to follow her, but I guess he decided to stay behind. Bridgette ran after her.

"Uh Trent, you can get out of the shower now!" Geoff laughed.

"Trent?" I asked again.

Geoff and I both stared at each other as we rushed to Geoff's shower.

**Bridgette's POV:** I ran after Gwen as she rushed downstairs.

"Gwen!" I called out to her.

Gwen turned around and saw me motioning her over. She walked towards me.

"Gwen, calm down and tell me everything," I said calmly while holding her shoulders.

"Okay first let go of me, what do you think I am? A zoo animal?" she said angrily.

"Well, you threatened to bite your boyfriend's tongue off!" I pointed out.

"I would never actually do that, I would never hurt Trent-

"Bridgette!" Geoff called from upstairs. "Call an ambulance!" he said as he disappeared back into the bathroom.

I ran into the kitchen and dialed 911. (Not sure about US, but this is for Canada) I saw Gwen run upstairs to see what was wrong.

**Geoff's POV:** I turned around and saw Gwen charging up the stairs.

"Stop!" I said holding my hand out in front of her face. "You are currently not allowed to be around the injured," I announced.

Gwen crossed her arms. "Why?" she asked annoyed.

"Because you're the one who hurt-

"I didn't mean to hurt DJ! What happened to him though?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Gwen, you didn't hurt DJ. You hurt Trent," I said.

**I really hope you enjoyed this, and yes there will be more! And sorry for the long update, there were people at my house every day for the past week, and I was dragged into going shopping with my parents Monday. Yesterday I found some time to write…I wrote ⅔ of this yesterday! **


	24. Chapter 22: Party or not?

**Okay, I can guarantee that this chapter is going to be shorter-and that it will be posted in 2009. Straight pickup from the last chapter. Enjoy, and have a happy new year!**

**Gwen's POV: **I started to cry. "But how! I would never hurt him!" I sobbed.

Geoff sighed. "Right when you left the bathroom, you broke free of Trent's grasp, remember?" Geoff asked.

I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"Okay, so you kinda banged Trent's head against the wall, and he fell I guess," Geoff explained scratching his head.

I started to cry even harder.

"Gwen, it's okay. The paramedics are probably on their way. I know Trent, he'll be okay," Geoff said.

I sniffled. "Can I see him?" I asked.

"Well, as I said before you're not-

Geoff was interrupted by Bridgette who came darting up the stairs.

"What happened?" Bridgette asked. I fell into her arms crying. Bridgette looked up at Geoff. He nodded.

Bridgette gave me a big hug. "Gwen, it's okay… come on, let's go see him," Bridgette said as she pulled me up.

"But Geoff won't let me!" I cried. Bridgette looked at Geoff confused. Geoff shrugged.

"DJ doesn't want her hurting anyone else," Geoff explained. Bridgette smiled.

"Geoff, if I was hurt and Gwen wouldn't let you see me, how would you feel?" Bridgette challenged.

Geoff's eyes grew large as he perished the thought. "Okay, you can go in," he said. "Sorry Gwen," he added. "And apologize to DJ!" he yelled as we all walked into the bathroom.

**Courtney's POV: **I looked around the room. I pulled away from Duncan for a moment.

"Duncan, where is everybody?" I asked.

Duncan shrugged. "Why does it matter?" he asked.

I gave him a light slap on the face. "They're our friends Duncan! Plus, I was hoping to talk to Bridgette," I added.

"Just do it later," Duncan insisted as he leaned in to kiss me again. I backed away.

"Don't you want to talk to your bass buddies?" I said with sarcasm.

Duncan sighed. "I guess," he said reluctantly getting up. We got up off the couch and walked towards the stairs. I heard a mix of yelling, crying and screaming as we walked by. We quickly dashed up the stairs. We found all of the noise coming from the bathroom.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Duncan said to me over the noise.

I shrugged and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer, so we just walked in.

I gasped at the sight of my friends. Gwen and DJ were arguing. Bridgette was trying to break them up. Geoff was sitting next to Trent, who was sleeping. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get them!" Geoff yelled as he ran downstairs, high fiving Duncan as he ran out the bathroom door. Duncan ran after Geoff. I walked over to Bridgette, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Courtney," she greeted.

"Hey Bridgette, what-

"Take Gwen, I've got DJ," she said pulling the two apart. I grabbed Gwen and pulled her aside. Gwen suddenly burst into tears.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" I asked calmly. Gwen pointed to Trent.

I gasped. "You mean he's not sleeping?" I asked nervously.

"No Courtney, Trent is just sleeping on the bathroom floor for amusement!" Gwen yelled sarcastically.

"Sorry. Now what about your little quarrel with DJ?" I asked.

Gwen sighed. "DJ was-

"Everybody out!" shouted a man.

"Um, who are you?" I asked as DJ walked out of the room.

"Paramedic," he answered. "Now out!" he shouted. Gwen started crying even harder.

"You have to let me stay-

"Out girlie!" he shouted to Gwen. Bridgette and I grabbed her and pulled her out of the room.

**DJ's POV:** I quickly ran down the stairs before any of the girls could catch up. I looked around for Geoff or Duncan. I walked around looking-

"Still having walking problems DJ?" Harold asked. I looked down and saw spilt punch on our shirts.

"Sorry Harold!" I apologized.

"That's okay," Harold laughed. "Just tell me who you're looking for, and perhaps why," Harold requested.

I sighed. "I'm looking for Geoff and Duncan," I told him. "Okay, this is a long story that you will have to keep secret. Can you do that?" I asked him.

Harold nodded.

"Okay, it all started right after we left the island… (tells Harold about flashback)

"_It's ok DJ," she said as she hugged me. "To cheer you up, I have a little surprise for you," she explained._

"_A surprise!" I yelled as I let go of her. "I love surprises!" I said a little more quietly._

_Lindsay opened up her purse and searched in there for a couple seconds, and then she pulled out Bunny!_

"_BUNNY!" I cried as I hugged Lindsay again. Early in the show, I found Bunny and I kept him throughout the entire summer, but when I went through security at the airport, the security guards took him away to who knows where._

"_Thanks Lindsay," I sobbed. "I can't thank you enough," I continued._

"_It was no problem," she said as she blushed._

"_You know, some people are really misjudged at camp," I said slowly. "I think you're one of them. You appear as dumb, but I've seen you in a couple of challenges, and you're pretty athletic," I said with a smile._

"_Aw thanks DJ!" she yelled as she leaned in and kissed me._

_I feel so bad. I wanted to stop, but Lindsay was a great kisser. I don't think I ever realized it, but I think I have true feelings for Lindsay. This is so wrong, I thought. _

I sighed. "After that, I stopped it. I loved Lindsay, but I couldn't hurt her relationship with Tyler anymore. But Lindsay didn't want to stop," I explained.

"And?" Harold asked curiously.

"About a month after the plane ride, Lindsay started showing up at my bedroom window every night. She said that if I didn't make out with her, she would tell everybody about us," I confessed.

Harold gasped. "So you had to, or else?" he asked.

I nodded. "And that brings us to today," I said. "I was simply taking a whiz when Lindsay barged in, and told me it was time, or else," I explained.

"How does Geoff or Duncan come into this though?" Harold asked.

"We'll get to that part soon. Okay, well Lindsay didn't lock the door, and we were too busy to hear Gwen knocking on the door," I told Harold.

"Oh man, that can't be good," Harold commented.

"So Gwen came in thinking the bathroom was empty. She saw us and started yelling at us for 5 minutes without an explanation. She said she was gonna tell everyone!" I said scared.

"Does everyone know now?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Gwen's too upset now," I said.

"What happened to her?" Harold asked.

I sighed. "That leads us to the next part of my story," I explained. "I went upstairs to apologize to Gwen, and so I tried, and man, when Gwen is mad, Gwen is frisky," I explained.

"Glad I haven't had to deal with her anger before," Harold huffed.

"Trent held her back while I tried to apologize. By this time, Geoff and Bridgette were there too. And Gwen was yelling, and finally, she snapped. Gwen broke free of Trent, and accidentally knocked the poor guy out and she rushed downstairs angrily, and Bridgette followed her," I explained.

"Did Gwen know that she hurt Trent?" Harold asked shocked.

"No, but she's really upset," I told him quickly. "So then, Geoff and I lifted him out of the shower, and Geoff yelled down for somebody to call an ambulance," I told Harold.

"Poor Trent!" Harold said.

"Gwen and Bridgette came back in. In no time, Gwen and I were arguing again. So then, Duncan and Courtney came up, and they broke up me and Gwen, who were arguing again. Duncan and Geoff went downstairs to get the paramedics-

"For Trent?" Harold asked.

"Ya," I said sadly.

"How accident prone is that guy?" Harold commented.

I shrugged. "Very," I answered. "So the paramedics sent us downstairs, and I looked for Geoff and Duncan, to explain to them what had really happened. Then I ran into you," I finished.

"Wow, Lindsay can be bad. Where is she now?" Harold asked.

"I don't even want to know," I sighed. I looked over and saw Gwen motioning me over, without anger in her eyes. Harold looked over and pushed me towards Gwen. I walked over to her. Bridgette and Courtney walked away.

"I'm sorry," Gwen apologized. "I should really let you explain now," she said.

"Okay, well, what happened was…

Longer chapter then I thought. Please review!


	25. Chapter 23: Party is over!

**Okay, here to clarify things, when Gwen got really angry, she pulled free of Trent's grasp and accidentally elbowed his back on the soap holder (pretty much cement), and moments later he fell on the shower floor and banged his head.. Poor guy! Oh ya, and I might not be updating too much-I am focusing on my other story too-TDI Resort Reunion. Be sure to check it out!**

**Gwen's POV:** DJ told me his whole story. When he was finished, I gasped. I hugged DJ.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I cried.

"It's okay Gwen," he said hugging me.

"No, it's not really okay. I hurt you for no reason. I hurt my boyfriend. I'm just the angry goth girl everyone calls me and-

I was cut off as Geoff and Duncan walked up.

"I could disagree with that," Geoff argued.

"I hurt Trent though! And I was really mad at the time-

"Gwen face it. Your boyfriend is probably the most accident prone person on the island," Duncan interrupted. I saw Courtney and Bridgette walk up.

"I see you guys are done your little quarrel," Bridgette commented. I blushed.

"It's okay Gwen, we all know it was an accident and misunderstanding," Courtney said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys," I said hugging Bridgette and Courtney.

"Guys, I hate to be a party pooper, but we're gonna have to wrap up soon," Geoff said sadly. "We have time for one more dance," he added with a smile.

Geoff quickly grabbed Bridgette, and in no time Duncan and Courtney were lip locking. DJ looked at me.

"Y..You wanna dance Gwen?" he asked nervously.

"DJ, are you scared of me?" I asked.

"Kinda," he confessed.

"Don't be," I insisted. "I overreacted, and that was only because I was in a situation like that on the island with Trent. I never would want to see anyone get hurt that way again, because I know how much it hurts," I explained.

"I remember that. I voted for Heather that night, even though she was still immune," DJ confessed. "I liked Trent too much and couldn't vote him off," he added.

"Okay, enough about that. Let's dance!" I cheered.

**Geoff's POV: **"I can't believe the party's almost over already," Bridgette sighed.

"Well we still have this dance!" I told her with enthusiasm.

"But after that I won't see you for a couple months!" Bridgette argued.

"You came to see me in September," I pointed out.

"Geoff, you were in a coma then! I came halfway on a motorcycle! With a guy dumber then a doornail-

"Trent isn't that dumb," I argued.

Bridgette laughed. "He slept on his motorcycle and almost got himself killed!" she pointed out.

I shrugged. "True," I agreed.

"Please don't ever relate to that again, it was really scary!" Bridgette told me.

"Aw come on, you knew I would wake up-

"Geoff, that was serious! You could have died-

"And I survived," I interrupted.

Bridgette sighed. "I love you Geoff," she told me.

"I love you too Bridgette," I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

**Leshawna's POV: **I looked around the room. Geoff had said this was the last song, so I didn't have much time. I saw him dancing with Sadie again. Finally, the music stopped and I walked over to him.

"Harold, listen. We have to talk-

"Didn't you say we were over?" he sneered.

"Yes, but I didn't mean it like I hate you," I explained. "I just want to be friends, that's all," I continued.

"But why couldn't we be more them friends?" he asked.

"Harold, face it. We're sixteen, and eventually, all of the couples here will probably break. If we're just friends we don't have to worry about that," I explained.

Harold pondered for a moment. "That does make some sense," he agreed.

"So we're cool?" I asked.

Harold nodded. I turned around to go see Gwen before we left.

"I love you Leshawna!" Harold called after me. I groaned and hit myself in the forehead.

**Very short chapter. Very long update. Sorry. Please review! And the next chapter won't take a week.**


	26. Chapter 24: Morning

Okay, another long update. And sorry Courtney and Duncan fans. Their role is pretty much done in this story…at least I think! But you can expect some nice CxD action in chapter 5 of my other fic! Okay, here's the chapter.

*****In TDA, Bridgette and Geoff have a bad karma. If you saw episode 2, ignore what happens then. They are still normal in the story!

**Bridgette's POV: **I groaned and opened my eyes. I turned and saw Gwen sleeping on the other side of the couch.

"Gwen!" I whispered. Gwen rolled over groaning. I kicked her lightly in the stomach.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you still here? I thought you were leaving last night!" I said confused. Everyone had left Geoff's house, except for me, I thought. I guess Gwen was staying because of Trent. And Trent…he was at the hospital.

Gwen slowly opened her eyes. "I convinced my mom to let me stay," she explained. "And Merry Christmas!" she added.

"Oh ya! You too!" I said hugging her. Wow, with all of the recent drama I had totally forgot about Christmas!

"So why are you still here?" Gwen asked me.

I sighed. "Two reasons. Firstly, I want to see Geoff. And I'm not allowed to fly home alone," I added embarrassed. Sometimes my mom can be really overprotective. Ever since I ran off in September, she became really overprotective. It took a lot to finally get permission to go up to Winnipeg for Christmas.

"And Trent will be your lovely escort home?" Gwen teased, speaking with a British accent.

"Why, yes! He will!" I added playing along in my British accent voice as we rolled off the couch giggling.

**Geoff's POV: **I rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:00. I slowly crawled out of bed and walked downstairs. I saw Bridgette and Gwen rolling on the floor laughing.

"Good morning ladies," I yawned. They turned around.

"Hey Geoff!" Bridgette greeted.

"Geoff, I stayed the night. I hope you don't mind, but I was going to bus to the hospital to see Tr-

"Why bus?" I asked. She could just ride with me and Bridge!

"Well, how else would I get there?" she asked.

"Well, we were going to go see him too!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"You guys don't have to-

"Are you kidding me?" Bridgette asked. "I became friends with Trent after the show, and Geoff cares about him too!" Bridgette pointed out.

"If you're sure it isn't too much trouble," Gwen sighed.

"Gwen, stop. We are all going to the hospital. After breakfast," I concluded. Gwen and Bridgette followed me into the kitchen.

**Okay, kill me if you want. This is definitely the shortest chapter I have ever written. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be double the longer though. And yes, I know what you're thinking, how long does it take for someone to write 500 words? But I did write a oneshot, and my other story too. And I was right. This update didn't take a week. It took 8 days. Sorry everyone. **


	27. Chapter 25: Hospital

Yay! This chapter is longer! Sorry about the slow updates everybody! I've been busy replying to what TDI characters do you ressemble reviews, but I'm sure most of you might prefer a Life after TDI chapter…so here it is! And my new dividers are in place, so it will be easier to read.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Trent's POV: **"Trent, wake up!" I heard a female voice yell. I rolled over groaning in pain.

"He's still alive!" replied a male voice. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Geoff and Bridgette looking at me concerned.

"What are you guys doing-hey, where am I?" I asked confused.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Bridgette asked.

"What?" I asked confused as my back throbbed again. "And why does my back hurt so much? And weren't you flying out today Bridgette?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Geoff grumbled. Bridgette gave him a playful shove then blushed.

"Okay, this is really embarrassing, but I'm not allowed on a plane alone," Bridgette confessed.

"So until you're fit to fly, Bridge is stuck here," Geoff smiled.

"So we're the only two left here?" I asked Geoff. I never had a chance to say goodbye to Gwen, I thought sadly.

"Well, not exactly," I heard Gwen say as she walked in. I smiled as she walked over. Geoff and Bridgette turned around and left, but were intercepted by a doctor.

"What do you think you kids are doing in here?" she asked rudely. Bridgette gasped.

"What's wrong?" Geoff asked.

S…she made me get in a bed with Trent!" Bridgette shouted pointing at the doctor. Geoff looked at her ready to blow.

"What?" the doctor demanded. "Her boyfriend was carrying her around everywhere," the doctor defended.

"Boyfriend?" Geoff asked angrily.

"She means DJ!" I put in.

"You were dating DJ?" Geoff accused. Bridgette slapped her forehead.

"Remember my sprained ankle in September?" Bridgette asked. "When DJ was carrying me around everywhere?" she added.

"Oh ya!" Geoff said as he scooped his girlfriend up and walked out of the hospital room.

"Gothie, out!" the doctor shouted.

"Gothie?" Gwen asked angrily. She looked ready to punch the doctor. "I go by Gwen!" she added.

"Fine _Gwenie_, ou-

"What did you just call me?" Gwen asked steaming mad.

The doctor groaned. "I need some coffee," she said as she stomped out of the room. I looked over at Gwen, who was staring out the window.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" she asked turning around.

"Anything about what?" I asked Gwen confused. Gwen slapped herself in the forehead.

"Remember last night, when I got really mad at DJ?" Gwen asked as she sat down on my bed.

"I think, and then you got mad at him in the bathroom and Bridgette and Geoff were there too," I put in. I saw tears forming in Gwen's eyes.

"Well, when I was really mad at DJ, steaming mad, I accidentally k…knocked you a…against the s…shower," Gwen sobbed.

"How badly am I injured this time?" I laughed.

"It's not funny! And you have a broken back!" Gwen cried hugging me. I gave her a tight hug in return.

"It's only a slight break though," Gwen cried. I hugged her again.

"It's okay Gwen-

"It's not okay!" Gwen interrupted. I gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Trent, I'm really sorry, this is all my fault!" Gwen cried.

"It's my fault too," said someone walking in.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Little cliffhanger, but I bet you know who it is…Review!


	28. Chapter 26: The real last chapter!

Okay, I just have to say that everyone who reviewed is wrong. It isn't DJ! And sorry about the long update…my friend got in a huge fight with this other person at school. Ugh. Why doesn't everyone just get along? In real life, and on TD!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Gwen's POV: **"Guys I'm sorry!" Lindsay apologized as she ran into the hospital room. I groaned. The new Heather.

"Hey Lindsay!" Trent greeted. I guess he didn't know about her yet.

"Aww Tran, what happened?" she asked. What the hell is wrong with her?

Trent laughed. "It's Trent," he laughed.

"Long story," I said shaking my head in frustration.

"Oh! It must be that fish! I'm sorry!" Lindsay cried as she ran over and hugged Trent.

"Back off my boyfriend!" I growled.

"It's okay Gwen," Trent said calmly.

"The whole you getting hurt is my fault," I argued.

"Can it be my fault too?" Lindsay asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Lindsay, you don't want to be at fault," Trent insured. Yeah right, dumdum!"You aren't at fault-

"She is!" someone interrupted. I turned around and saw DJ standing at the door.

"She is the subject of the whole fight! She made Gwen hurt Trent!" DJ screamed.

"Sorry Duncan," Lindsay murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"DJ!" Trent and I said at the same time.

"Actually, my name is Duncan," DJ sighed.

"Huh?" Trent asked.

"My initials are DJ," DJ explained. "But u first name is Duncan," he clarified. "Congrats Lindsay," he grumbled.

"Aw thanks Duncan!" Lindsay thanked as she ran over to DJ and kissed him. Trent and I exchanged a confused glance. The kiss held for about 10 seconds, then DJ let go.

"I can't be doing this Lindsay," DJ said with his head down. "You belong to Tyker," he added.

"I broke up with him," Lindsay told us. What?

"But why?" Trent asked.

"Duncan is a better kisser," she explained. Wow, the one name she gets right.

DJ slapped his face. "Lindsay, it's not about how good a person kisses. It's more about people's personalities," DJ insisted.

"And you're awesome!" Lindsay shouted kissing DJ again. I quietly laughed.

"Stop Lindsay," DJ said, forcing a smile at the end.

"You like her!" Trent accused.

"I do not!" DJ said blushing.

"You're still smiling!" I teased. DJ sighed.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Lindsay apologized. "And Todd, I'm sorry, I guess I was the cause of you getting hurt. And DJ, I really, like you. I like you more then Greta and Tent combined!" Lindsay said kissing DJ again. Surprisingly, he actually accepted the kiss.

"They make a good couple, don't they?" Trent said as something beeped. I jumped back.

"What was that?" I asked. Trent smiled.

"It means my back is better. I went through surgery overnight, and the nurse said once it beeped, I could sit up," Trent said as he sat up.

"So you can walk again?" I asked.

Trent nodded.

"That's wonderful!" I said hugging him. In return, I felt Trent's warm lips hit my mouth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bridgette's POV: **I walked back into Trent's hospital room, carried by Geoff, donuts in our hands. What I saw surprised me. Gwen and Trent making out, and DJ and Lindsay lip locking.

"Guys, we've got food!" Geoff cheered. There was no response.

"Aww….so romantic!" I squealed.

"Shall we?" Geoff asked giving me a short kiss as he put the donuts down.

I kissed him in return. "We shall!" I said as our lips met again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is the end everybody. The real end. I hope you enjoyed the little extension! And thanks for all who read this, it really makes my day to see that people read my stories. So how do you like DxL? My original couple, that was actually in a story. That I know of! Well, I'm done.


	29. Do You Want A Sequel?

Wow…I never thought I'd touch this story again in my life, or be updating it ever again. But I have an announcement for you guys who have read, or have recently read this story. I'm thinking of making a sequel.

Yes, I know I already kind of did make a sequel back in early 2009, but it didn't really work out, and eventually got deleted due to lack of updates. I realized that right then, I wasn't quite ready to make a sequel yet, and decided to just end everything with Life After TDI right then and there. But now, I'm not so sure.

I'm seriously considering the option of making a new sequel to Life After TDI, one that will be updated and completed, unlike the other one, which was never really going anywhere. Depending on the response, I may do it. If no one is interested, then I likely won't bother since not many people know about this story anymore since it's so old and not all that great…xD

If I do end up making a sequel, it won't be published until December/January since I'm working on a TDI Christmas fic now, so just beware of that fact. You can put me on author alert though so you do know when it comes out, or I can PM you if you when it comes out, and I'll try my best to try and remember to!

Now you're probably all wondering why I would make a sequel, almost 2 years after I wrote the story in the first place, and all I have to say is this. Life After TDI was my first ever fic I wrote, so it is really special to me and I will always treasure it, no matter how many grammar mistakes and confusing chapters it has.

I wrote Life After TDI when I was 13, now I'm 15, and my writing style had changed and probably improved slightly since then, so beware the fact that the sequel will probably be a little different…good different though, don't worry!

The Total Drama Series has changed drastically since Life After TDI was written and published, so there will obviously be some conflict with the couples if I write it as if TDA and TDWT have happened. Therefore, I have chosen to stick to the storyline of Life After _TDI, _because I often like to think about TDI as the good old days, before every couple started breaking up, and things got complicated. So in this sequel, all the couples from the previous story will remain the same, and TDA and TDWT will never have happened.

I still get hits to this story surprisingly, _(36 today alone!)_ so that is one reason for doing this…but does anyone even remember this story? :P

So what do you guys think, you want a sequel? Make sure you review and tell me what you want, since I won't be making it if not enough people want one! Feel free to PM me, or ask me anonymously on my Formspring (link on profile) if you have any questions or anything.

Review and tell me your thoughts, please!

~Lauren


End file.
